Una amiga y nuevas aventuras
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Una niña conoce a Mike y con él, conoce el secreto de aquel restaurante infantil ¿Qué pasara? (¡Pésimo titulo y summary! Perdónenme, solo denme una oportunidad y lean, por favor) ¡Terminado!
1. La llegada de una amiga

**Mica: Hola, soy nueva en esto y por eso, les pido, que no me odien por esta historia. Solo espero que les guste y recuerden que "Five Night at Freddy's" no me pertenece. Quise hacer algo diferente a lo que he leído hasta ahora, solo espero que lo disfrúten ^_^**

**P/D: Perdonen los errores (y/o horrores) ortográficos XP**

* * *

Mi nombre es Elisa, pero me llaman Liz. Tengo 13 años y, en este momento, estoy corriendo por mi vida. Me escape de mi casa, después de unas de las muchas peleas entre mis padres, y ahora estoy siendo perseguida por ladrones que quieren las cosas, sin valor alguno, que tengo en mi mochila. Lo malo es que son alrededor de la 8h de la noche y lo bueno es que, al doblar en una esquina, pude ver un negocio con un cartel que tenia escrito con letras grande "Freddy's". Miro por sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de correr, y veo que esos tipos están muy cerca mío. Aumento como puedo mi marcha, adelantándome, y me metí en aquel local. Sin hacer mucho ruido, empecé a caminar por los pasillos, buscando un escondite, y evitando a todas las personas que veía, hasta que encontré en donde esconderme: un armario de limpieza. Una vez adentro, me senté en el piso y, usando mi mochila como almohada, me apoye contra la pared. Me sentía muy cansada y necesitaba un descanso.

**_… … … …_**

-Muy bien Mike, te dejo solo y nos vemos en la mañana. Buenas noches-le hablo un hombre al guardia de seguridad, quien tenía una gorra y una remera negra, con la palabra "Seguridad" escrita en la última con letras blancas.

-Adiós y buenas noches para usted también- se despidió el guardia, mirando como aquel señor salía del lugar. Una vez que el desapareció de su vista, suspiro. –Otra noche, solo espero que no sea muy movida- pensó mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a su puesto, listo para una larga noche.

**_… … … …_**

Una niña de pelo azabache abría lentamente los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos marrones cansados y algo opacos. Se enderezo de golpe al recordar en donde estaba. Se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con obscuridad total. Con un poco de miedo, salió del armario y empezó a caminar con cuidado de que ninguna de las cámaras la viera.

**_… … … …_**

Mike estaba sentado, mirando de vez en cuando la cámara de seguridad. Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras se sacaba la gorra y revolvía su cabello azabache con una de sus manos, al ver que faltaba Bonnie.

-Ya empezamos- pensó Mike, mientras se ponía la gorra y miraba la hora: 1 a.m. En eso, algo que vio por las cámaras le llamo la atención. -¿Pero qué…?- susurro arrimándose un poco, para después fruncir el seño. –Demonios…- murmuro parándose y saliendo rápidamente de su zona de trabajo.

**_… … … …_**

Elisa caminaba por el lugar sin hacer ruido, mirando con miedo a su alrededor y sobresaltándose cuando escuchaba algún extraño sonido.

-¡Gha!- Liz ahogo un grito al sentir como, de la nada, una mano se posaba en su hombro. Dándose vuelta rápidamente, golpeo aquella mano e intento correr pero un agarre en su brazo no se lo permitió. El dueño de la mano la tironeo, atrayéndola hacia él, y ella termino chocando su cara contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos con el seño fruncido, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver la palabra "Seguridad" escrito con blanco sobre una remera negra. Con lentitud, alzo la vista y se encontró con el rostro tranquilo del guardia.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto él, mientras que ella asentía en respuesta. Aquel señor, al escuchar un extraño ruido, volteo levemente la cabeza pero no la soto. -Vamos- la agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar, mientras que ella lo seguía en silencio. –Por cierto, soy Mike Schmidt- se presento con una sonrisa, mirándola por sobre su hombro y sin dejar de caminar.

-Y-yo soy Elisa pero m-me puede d-decir Liz- respondió ella nerviosa. Después de unos segundos, llegaron al cuartito donde Mike se sentaba y vigilaba hasta las 6 a.m. Elisa miro a su alrededor, curiosa y dejo su mochila a un costado.

-Muy bien Liz- hablo él, llamando la atención de la niña. Mike se sentó en su silla y miro a Liz. -¿Me dirás que haces aquí y a estas horas?- pregunto, pero ella no respondió y bajo la mirada con tristeza. Mike suspiro pero se puso alerta al escuchar como alguien corría. Rápidamente se levanto y miro las cámaras de seguridad, encontrándose con que faltaban los tres (Bonnie, Chica y Freddy), también que cierto zorro corría por un pasillo. Dirigió su vista hacia Liz, quien estaba al lado de una de las puertas y sin entender nada, él sabía lo que iba a pasar. -¡Liz, sal de ahí!- pero fue tarde: de la nada, un zorro con uno de sus ojos tapado con un parche negro, de pelaje rojo y con un garfio en una de sus manos, se asomo por la puerta y, en cuanto Liz lo miro, este soltó un grito muy raro y espeluznante.

-¡HAAA!- grito con miedo, para después salir corriendo por la otra puerta y desaparecer en la obscuridad. Mike suspiro y miro al zorro.

-Muchas gracias Foxy- hablo el guardia con sarcasmo.

-Jejeje, perdón. Pensé que estabas solo- hablo el zorro con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- en eso, de entre las sombras, salió un oso de color marrón, con un moño en el cuello de color rojo y un sombrero negro, su nombre era Freddy. Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, dos "personas" mas se unieron a la reunión.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto extrañada un pollo de color amarillo y con un babero, ella respondía al nombre de Chica.

-Vimos a una niña corriendo- comento un conejo de color violeta y de nombre Bonnie.

-No sé, estoy igual que ustedes- contesto Freddy. Con aquello, las miradas se dirigieron hacia Foxy y Mike.

-Encontré a una niña saliendo de un armario de limpieza- contesto Mike, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. –Pero Foxi apareció de la nada y la asusto- con aquello, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy miraron a Foxy.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros. -Pensé que estaba solo- contesto el zorro rojo ante las miradas de los demás. Mike suspiro levemente.

-Ayúdenme a buscarla- hablo Mike, llamando la atención de los "animales", quienes lo miraban como diciendo "¿y por qué lo tenemos que hacer?". -¿Me van a ayudar o no?-

**_… … … …_**

-¡No puedo creer que estemos buscando a una niña!- hablo Foxy, rompiendo el silencio que antes había entre él y el oso.

-En primer lugar: esto es tu culpa. Si no la hubieras asustado, no la estaríamos buscando- respondió Freddy. –Y en segundo lugar: esa niña, según Mike, se llama Elisa- continuo el oso.

-Ya se los dije, no pensé que Mike estaba con alguien- contesto el zorro. Ambos estaban caminando por un pasillo, buscando a la niña. –Además, esto es injusto. Nosotros becando a la niña y Mike sentado en su silla, pancho y mirando las cámaras- comento malhumorado. Freddy rodo los ojos. En eso, ambos vieron una sombra corriendo hacia la zona de cumpleaños (donde están las mesas y los bonetes).

-Vamos Foxy- ambos corrieron hacia la misma zona. En cuanto llegaron, no vieron ni rastro de Liz. –Se nos fue-

-De seguro que Mike también la vio- hablo Foxy divertido, mientras apuntaba hacia la cámara, la cual tenía una luz roja brillando.

-De seguro que si- Freddy rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar, con Foxy siguiéndole. –Sigamos buscando, no debió haber ido muy lejos- una vez que ambos desaparecieron y que la luz roja de la cámara desapareciera, una niña se deslizaba lentamente fuera de debajo de una de las mesas. Liz, una vez de pie, camino silenciosamente hacia el camino donde se habían ido ambos robots animales y miro por ahí, sin encontrar ninguna señal de ellos.

**_… … … …_**

-No me han encontrado…todavía- pensó Elisa, caminando con cuidado por un pasillo.

-¡Ahí esta!- Liz se dio vuelta al escuchar eso, encontrándose con Foxy y Freddy. Con un grito, salió corriendo con ambos "animales" detrás de ella. Unos segundos después, Liz se detuvo en seco al ver a Chica y a Bonnie a unos quince pasos delante de ella. Liz miro hacia su costado, encontrándose con aquel pequeño lugar donde Mikey la había llevado…y donde había recibido un susto, gracias al zorro rojo. Con rapidez, se metió en ese lugar y, sin perder tiempo, apretó el botón rojo que estaba al lado de la puerta de metal, la cual se cerró apenas ella presiono el botón.

-¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante Elisa!- escucho que decía uno de ellos entre tantos golpes. Elisa, algo divertida, los miro por la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta cerrada y les saco la lengua.

-¡Jamás!- Liz se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. En eso, Freddy vio que, atrás ella, estaba la otra puerta abierta todavía.

-Chica, Bonnie…- las mencionadas lo miraron. –…quédense aquí y distráiganla- ambas asintieron y siguieron golpeando la puerta, mientras que Freddy dirigió su mirada hacia Foxy. –Tú y yo iremos a la otra puerta- sin decir nada más, y sin que Elisa los viera, se fueron de aquel pasillo. Elisa, sin darse cuenta de nada, se sentó en la silla del guardia y suspiro. En eso, sin querer, su mano toco algo raro. Ella lo miro y vio que era una pantalla.

-Las cámaras de seguridad…- murmuro agarrando la pantalla y morando las diferentes partes del lugar, cuando vio como el oso y el zorro corrían por uno de los pasillos. Dejo la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que los golpes habían cesado, y se acerco a la puerta abierta de forma cuidadosa. Apretó, algo insegura, el botón que estaba abajo del rojo y…

-¡HA!- grito al ver que, gracias a la luz que prendió al presionar el botón blanco, el oso y el zorro corrían hacia esa puerta. Con rapidez, presiono el botón rojo y la puerta se cerró justo en las narices de ambos.

-¡Maldición niña, abre la puerta!- escucho que gritaba el zorro, mientras que él y el oso golpeaban la puerta. En eso, se volteo al escuchar dos golpes que venían de la otra puerta. Con lentitud, se acerco a esa puerta y presiono el botón blanco, iluminando el pasillo y dejando ver a…

-¡Mike!- con alivio, presiono el botón rojo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al guardia. Elisa, sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo y sonrió.

-Tranquila Liz, está todo bien- hablo Mike tranquilo, mientras que una de sus manos estaba en la cabeza de la chica y la otra estaba en su espalda. Después de unos minutos, la separo de sí mismo y se arrodillo en frente de ella, agarrándola por los hombros. -¿Cuánta energía queda Liz?- pregunto.

-N-No lo sé- respondió ella, indecisa. –Simplemente vine aquí, me escondí y cerré las puertas cuando ellos querían entrar-

-Está bien, tranquila- él le sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras la soltaba y se paraba. Se acerco a la puerta y, cuando estaba por apretar el botón rojo, algo paso.

-¡No!- Liz se acerco a él y lo agarro de uno de sus brazos. -¡E-Ellos van a entrar!- él simplemente le sonrió para tranquilizarla y presiono el botón rojo, abriendo la puerta enseguida. Mike se alejo de la puerta y se acerco a la pantalla, mirando que le quedaba 48% se batería.

-Bastante bien para ser las 4a.m- pensó, suspirando de alivio. –Me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie?- pensó. -¿Liz?- se volteo hacia donde estaba la niña y la miro, ella tenía la mirada fija en el obscuro pasillo pero sin acercarse mucho a la puerta. Justo en eso, Foxy y Freddy aparecieron en una de las puertas, saliendo de entre las sombras. Liz, con el miedo escrito en toda la cara, retrocedió pero su espalda se choco contra algo. Miro lentamente por sobre su hombro y levemente hacia arriba, encontrándose con Bonnie y Chica. Lo más rápido que pudo, se alego de ellas y se refugió detrás de Mike. Miro con miedo como ellos se acercaban al guardia, quien estaba tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando.

**_… … … …_**

-Me agradaba más cuando nos tenía miedo- comento Foxy rompiendo el silencio. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y el estaban sentados en el piso, mientras que Mike estaba sentado en la silla y miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida: Liz estaba parada atrás del zorro, jugando con las orejas de este y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Jajaja, no te quejes- Bonnie se rio ante aquello, era divertida la cara que tenía su amigo en ese momento. Foxy suspiro, mientras que Liz se rio levemente.

-Ho vamos- Elisa, con una gran sonrisa, lo agarro de los hombros desde atrás y se asomo por el lado izquierdo. –Se que te agrado, aunque no lo demuestres- sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, con su mano izquierda, toco la nariz del zorro. Sin decir más, se alejo de Foxy y se acerco a Freddy, empezando a juga con las orejas del oso. Freddy sonrió nervioso, mientras que sus compañeros se empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto Liz…- hablo Mike, logrando calmar su risa y llamando la atención de la mencionada. -…¿volverás a tu casa?- pregunto serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-No- respondió ella, dejando las orejas del oso y cruzándose de brazos. –No quiero volver- ella y Mike se miraron fijamente a los ojos de manera seria, luchando una pequeña batalla sin necesidad de palabras.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Si quieren que lo continúe, solo me dicen y lo hago. Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y adiós ^_^**


	2. Freddy perdió la paciencia…¿y un adiós?

**Mica: Hola a todos, he regresado. En primer lugar, quisiera pedir disculpas por confundirme con el sexo de Bonnie…¡Les juro que fue sin querer! ^_^U**

**Bonnie: (aparece de la nada) ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¬_¬**

**Mica: ¡¿De dónde saliste?! O_OU**

**Freddy: (aparece de la nada) Dejaron la puerta abierta**

**Mica: ¡¿QUÉ?! O_o (se golpea la frente con una de sus manos) Mierda, les dije a los chicos que cerraran la puerta al irse**

**Chica: (aparece de la nada) ¿A quienes les dijiste eso?**

**Mica: ¡¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso?! O_O**

**Foxy: (parece de la nada) ¿Hacer qué?**

**Mica: (suspira) Muy bien mis queridos lectores, aquí les tengo a nuestros protagonistas, quienes vinieron de pura sorpresa: Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy ^_^ (se oyen aplausos)**

**Los 4: ¡Hola!**

**Chica: Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Mica: Ho cierto, soy Mica**

**Los 4: Mucho gusto**

**Mica: Saben que, no quiero ofender a nadie pero hablaremos con ellos en otro momento porque estamos atrasando el capitulo. Así que les recuerdo que "Five Night at Freddy's" no me pertenece, si no que es del dueño**

**Foxy: Según esto (leyendo un papel) también quieres disculparte por errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos**

**Mica: ¿Dónde encontraste eso? (Foxy apunta hacia la mesa)**

**Chica, Bonnie y Freddy: ¡Disfruten lo que sea que sea esto! ^_^**

* * *

-No puedo creer que te quedes en mi zona- hablo Foxy, mirando a Liz. Ambos estaban en la "zona pirata", sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella no contesto, simplemente se rio levemente.

-Es hasta que se cierre el lugar y Mike vuelva- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero…¿por qué aquí?- pregunto el zorro con aburrimiento.

-Porque este es el único lugar en el cual los niños no vienen- contesto con una sonrisa, para después ponerse pensativa. –Oye Foxy…- murmuro.

-¿Qué?- el zorro miro a su acompañante.

-…¿por qué los niños no vienen aquí?- pregunto curiosa y pensativa, mientras miraba al zorro. Foxy no contesto.

-F-Fue por…- dudo un poco. -…un accidente de hace años- completo el zorro con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con curiosidad sin apartar la vista de Foxy.

-¿Conoces la…"mordida del 87"?- pregunto algo inseguro. Ella asintió rápidamente, sin quitar la mueca de curiosidad. –Pues bueno, eso es…- empezó a explicar ero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo y miro sorprendido a Liz. -¡¿La conoces?!- pregunto sorprendido pero sin levantar mucho la voz. Ella, un poco extrañada, asintió lentamente. –¿P-Pero c-como e-es que…?- estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que ella supiera de eso.

-Mi mama me conto lo de la "mordida del 87" el día en el que yo le dije que quería conocer la pizzería "Freddy's"- contesto Elisa, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo su vista a sus manos, con las cuales estaba jugando de forma distraída. –Según lo que entendí, uno de los personajes mordió la cabeza de una niña y le perforo el lóbulo frontal…o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien-

-¿Cómo ella sabe eso?- pregunto el zorro, todavía algo sorprendido.

-Ella estuvo presente ese día- Elisa miro al zorro. –Ella trajo a su hermano menor y se quedo con él- explico ella. En eso, se dio cuenta de una cosa. -T-Tu…f-fuiste e-ese p-personaje, ¿v-verdad?- Foxy, con un suspiro, asintió. -¿P-Por qué l-lo hiciste?- Elisa se le quedo mirando, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No lo sé- respondió mirando hacia el techo. –Solo recuerdo que una voz me decía que lo haga…que no tenía otra opción- hablo el zorro.

-Ya veo- Elisa miro sus manos y una duda se le vino a la mente. -¿Y qué te dijeron?- pregunto de la nada.

-¿Quienes?- Foxy miro a la chica.

-Bonnie, Chica y Freddy…Digo, ¿qué paso entre ustedes después de eso?- hablo Elisa.

-Diez años después volví a juntarme con ellos- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo entre dientes al recordar aquel día. Miro a Elisa y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con atención y curiosidad. -¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?- pregunto divertido.

-¡Sí! Quiero saber cómo es que saliste de aquí después de diez años, por favor- ella asintió emocionada y le sonrió al zorro.

-Está bien, tranquila- Foxy vio como ella se acostaba en el piso boca abajo, apoyaba sus codos en el piso y en sus manos apoyaba la barbilla, tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba atenta al zorro, lista para que él le cuente la historia. -Jajaja, eres muy curiosa- comento divertido, haciendo que Elisa asintiera sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara. –Bueno, te contare el día en el que Freddy perdió la paciencia- dijo mirando a la niña de reojo. Elisa, al escuchar aquello, se quedo algo sorprendida y puso mucha atención. Foxy se rio levemente. –Todo empezó como una noche cualquiera, el lugar ya estaba a obscuras y nuestro guardia de seguridad llevaba su segundo día aquí. También se cumplían diez años desde el accidente y yo, como siempre, estaba esperando a que pase otra noche más…- comenzó a contar.

**_Flash Back_**

_Foxy estaba sentado en medio de la obscuridad como siempre. Con un suspiro leve, tacho una raya que estaba en la pared con ayuda de su garfio._

_-Otro día y sigo detrás de las cortinas que una vez estuvieron abiertas…Quien diría que ya pasaron diez años- pensó con melancolía. En eso, unos ruidos le llamaron mucho la atención. -¿Qué será eso?- pensó y se concentro, poniendo atención a los ruidos que venían del otro lado de la cortina._

_-¡Tranquilizante y no hagas locuras, por favor!- se escucho una voz femenina, se oía desesperada._

_-¿Chica?- pensó el zorro extrañado apenas reconoció aquella voz._

_-¡Ella tiene razón Freddy, cálmate y vuelve al escenario, que el guardia nos encontrara con las cámaras tarde o temprano!- se escucho una segunda voz pero masculina. _

_-¿Bonnie?- pensó Foxy, a cada segundo estaba más extrañado ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le pedían a Freddy que se calamar, si él tenía mucha paciencia y era muy difícil sacarle de quicio? En eso, de la nada, las cortina fueron abiertas de golpe y dejo ver a Freddy._

_-Freddy, les he dicho mil veces que…- las palabras de Foxy se cortaron cuando Freddy, como si nada, lo alzo y lo puso por sobre uno de sus hombros, como si fuera una bolsa de papas. -¡¿Qué crees que haces Freddy?! ¡Bájame, ahora!- grito pero el oso ni caso le hizo._

_-¿A dónde lo vas a llevar Freddy?-_ _Pregunto curiosa Chica._

_-Puede ser la cocina- sugirió el conejo. Freddy les miro y asintió. Sin decir más nada, se dirigieron hacia la cocina: Chica y Bonnie vigilaban que las cámaras de seguridad no los enfoque, mientras que Freddy simplemente seguía caminando y Foxy ya ni se quejaba, después de todo no tenía sentido que lo haga. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, Freddy libero al zorro y lo dejo sentado en el piso, mientras que los tres lo rodearon y lo dejaron sin salida._

_-¡¿Se puede saber que les pasa?!- pregunto "algo" enojado el zorro. Freddy se cruzo de brazos, Chica se removió nerviosa en su lugar y Bonnie simplemente se quedo callado. Foxy, al no recibir respuesta, se cruzo de brazos y de piernas. -¿Y bien?- pregunto impaciente._

_-¡Estamos artos Foxy!- Freddy fue el primero en hablar._

_-¿Artos de qué?- pregunto curioso y extrañado. Chica se arrodillo a su lado._

_-Escucha Foxy, nosotros…solo estamos un poco cansados- empezó a hablar ella._

_-Cansados es poco- le interrumpió Freddy._

_-Como decía…- Chica miro algo enojada al oso, para después dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia el zorro. –Estamos cansados de que te ocultes detrás de esa cortina-_

_-Exacto- hablo el conejo esta vez. –Queremos que vuelvas a salir en la noche…-_

_-…y que dejes de culparte por lo que paso hace años- continuo Freddy. Foxy se levanto y enfrento al oso, se le veía enojado_

_-¿Enserio crees que puedo hacer como si nada después de lo que paso?- hablo enojado el zorro. –Casi mate a esa niña, por poco no lo hice ¿recuerdas?-_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo- contesto Freddy serio. –También recuerdo que nos dijiste que tu no querías hacerlo, que una voz te lo ordeno y tu no pudiste impedirlo…también que estabas arrepentido ¿recuerdas?- hablo serio._

_-Sí, p-pero…- Foxy fue interrumpido._

_-"Pero" nada, amigo- Bonnie se acerco al zorro y apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro. –Te extrañamos y eso es todo lo que cuenta- Chica también se acerco._

_-Él tiene razón Foxy- hablo Chica con dulzura. –Eres nuestro amigo y si dices que tú no tenías la intención de morder a esa niña, nosotros te creemos- Foxy estaba por decir algo pero no pudo._

_-Vamos Foxy…- Freddy le extendía la mano. -…vuelve con nosotros- Foxy se les quedo mirando, sin saber que decir y realmente sorprendido._

_-Y-Yo…n-no lo sé- titubeo. Con algo de inseguridad, acerco su mano a la del oso pero no la tomo. Freddy, sin decir nada, tomo por iniciativa propia la mano del zorro, mientras que Chica puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Foxy y Bonnie ponía una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del zorro. Foxy los miro atentamente a cada uno de sus amigos. –C-Creo que lo intentare- entre los cuatro se sonrieron._

**_… …_****_A la noche siguiente… …_**

_El guardia veía con nerviosismo las cámaras, eran recién la 2 a.m y ya Bonnie no estaba en su lugar, si no que estaba en uno de los pasillos y mirando fijamente la cámara. Con los pelos de punta, se fijo por las otras cámaras, encontrándose con Chica en medio de las mesas de cumpleaños._

_-¿Quién me manda a tomar este trabajo?- murmuro temblando ligeramente. Miro la batería y le quedaba 70%. Con la respiración aguatada, presiono el botón blanco de la puerta de la derecha y no encontró nada, para después apretar el botón blanco de la puerta del lado contrario y encontrándose con absolutamente nada. Miro las cámaras, Chica estaba en un pasillo cerca de su ubicación, Bonnie (gracias al cielo) estaba un poco más lejos él, mientras que Freddy seguía en su lugar pero mirando hacia la cámara. –No voy a sobrevivir…- pensó con miedo. Justo en eso, escucho pasos rápidos viniendo hacia él. Giro lentamente hacia la puerta izquierda y…_

**_… … … …_**

_-¡HAAAA!- se escucho aquel grito por todo el lugar. Chica, quien aun estaba en un pasillo, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, encontrándose con Freddy sentado en el borde._

_-Hola Freddy- saludo, mientras que el oso hizo un ademan con la mano. Chica miro hacia su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Bonnie?-_

_-Aquí estoy- contesto el conejo apareciendo por detrás de ella. Chica se volteo rápidamente hacia él._

_-Bien hecho Bonnie- comento Freddy, parándose de donde estaba y acercándose a ambos._

_-¿He? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido el conejo._

_-Del susto que le diste al guardia- hablo levemente emocionada Chica._

_-Pero…pensé que había sido tu Chica- hablo confundido, apuntando a la mencionada._

_-¿Qué? Yo no fui- Chica negó con la cabeza._

_-Haber si nos entendemos- hablo Freddy, llamando la atención de sus amigos. –Si no fue Chica…- apunto a la mencionada. -…no fue Bonnie…- apunto al conejo. -…y no fui yo- se apunto a sí mismo. –Entonces…-_

_-¿Quién fue?- preguntaron los tres confundidos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron entre ellos, para después salir corriendo hacia la zona pirata. Apenas llegaron, Freddy abrió la cortina y no encontraron nada más que obscuridad._

_-¿Dónde estará Foxy?- pregunto Freddy corriendo hacia el escenario con sus amigos detrás de él._

_-No lo sé- respondió Bonnie sin dejar de correr._

_-Solo espero que esté bien- dijo Chica, se oía preocupada. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a donde estaba en escenario y pudieron ver una sombra sentada en el borde._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- se escucho una voz muy familiar para ellos._

_-¡Foxy!- Chica fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia el mencionado, quien se bajo de donde estaba y recibió el abrazo de ella. Freddy y Bonnie, una vez que reaccionaron, corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, quienes se separaron del abrazo apenas ambos llegaron._

_-¡Qué bueno que hayas salido de esas cortinas!- comento Bonnie, abrazando él también al zorro._

_-Lo sé- Foxy se separo de Bonnie y sonrió. -¿A que fue bueno el susto que le di al guardia?- pregunto con diversión._

_-¿Tú fuiste?- Freddy se paro en frente del zorro y se cruzo de brazos, mientras que Foxy simplemente asintió. Ambos se miraron de frente, sin decir nada y sin borrar sus sonrisas._

_-Vamos, abrásense- Chica, muy divertida, empujo levemente al oso._

_-Ella tiene razón, no se vengan a hacer los duros- comento divertido Bonnie, mientras empujaba al zorro. Entre risas, el oso y el zorro se terminaron abrazando. Chica y Bonnie se miraron entre ellos, para después sonreír y unirse al abrazo._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Me gusto esa historia- comento Liz, soltando un suspiro de felicidad. Foxy se rio levemente, esa niña era muy curiosa. Justo en eso, unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar y estos prevenían del otro lado de la cortina. Foxy frunció el seño ante esto y miro a Liz.

-Ocúltate, ahora- ordeno serio. Liz asintió y se escondió en la obscuridad del lugar, mientras que Foxy se ponía en la posición que debería estar: parado en el medio del "escenario" y quedarse totalmente quieto, simulando estar apagado. Apenas él término de ubicarse, un hombre con linterna y el sueño del lugar entraron.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto el que tenia la linterna.

-Por supuesto- asintió el dueño del lugar. –Después de todo, Foxy ya no en necesario en este lugar- ante aquello, los ojos de Liz se abrieron como platos y tubo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que el sonido de sorpresa salga de su boca. El hombre, después de darle la linterna al dueño del lugar, salió un momento y volvió con una especie de carreta. Con cuidado, puso a Foxy sobre la carreta y se lo llevo hacia afuera, con el dueño del lugar detrás de él.

-Foxy…- Liz quedo sola en la "Pirate Cove", en medio de toda la obscuridad y mirando por donde se habían llevado a su amigo.

**_… … … …_**

Mike entraba a "Freddy's", listo para otra noche en aquel lugar. Con un leve suspiro, se dirigió a su zona de trabajo, donde dejo sus cosas y suspiro.

-¡Mike!- justo en eso, entro al lugar Liz con preocupación. Apenas entro, abrazo al guardia.

-Liz…¿qué paso?- pregunto extrañado, separando un poco a la niña de sí y acuclillándose en frente de ella.

-A Foxy…se lo llevaron- contesto, intentando no llorar. La expresión de Mike era de sorpresa total, no se esperaba algo como eso.

-Tenemos que decirles a los demás- con aquello, Mike se levanto y agarro la mano de Liz, empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron, vieron a los chicos bajándose del escenario y estirándose levemente.

-Hola Liz y Mike- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo pero se extrañaron y se preocuparon al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto Chica acercándose a ambos. Mike simplemente miro a Liz, quien lo miro un momento y después bajo la mirada. Freddy y Bonnie también se acercaron.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Freddy, mientras se acuclillaba en frente de Liz.

-S-Se llevaron a Foxy- contesto Liz con tono de tristeza. Bonnie, Chica y Freddy quedaron congelados.

-¿E-Estás segura de lo que dices Liz?- pregunto Bonnie agachándose un poco.

-Si…y-yo vi como se lo llevaban- contesto ella segura de lo que decía. Liz, sin poder evitarlo más, abrazo a Freddy por el cuello y sollozo levemente. Freddy no dijo nada y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras que los demás bajaron la mirada.

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Freddy: Veamos, aquí dice…(lee un papel)…que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Foxy: (se asoma y lee de la hoja que tiene Freddy) También dice que dejen comentarios**

**Chica: ¡Sí! ¿Podemos volver en otro capítulo?**

**Mica: C-Claro…yo no tengo problema y de seguro que a nuestros lectores les encantara la idea ^_^U**

**Bonnie: Que bien (abraza con un brazo a Mica) Adiós a quien sea que nos lea**

**Los 5: ¡Adiós!**

**P/D: Recordarme decirles a las tortugas que a la próxima me avisen si cierran o no la puerta -_-U**


	3. El regreso y el comienzo de algo extraño

**Mica: ¡Hola, estoy de vuelta mundo! ^_^ Hoy, tal y como les prometí a los protagonistas, ellos están conmigo hoy…Extrañamente, solo están Foxy y Freddy -_-**

**Ambos: Hola**

**Mica: ¿Dónde están Chica y Bonnie?**

**Freddy: Chica está cocinando pizza**

**Foxy: Y Bonnie la está ayudando**

**Mikey (TMNT): (aparece de la nada) ¿Alguien dijo pizza? XD**

**Foxy: ¿Quién eres? O_O**

**Mikey: Soy Miguel Ángel**

**Mica: Es de las "Tortugas ninja" -_-**

**Freddy: ¿Y qué haces aquí? O_o**

**Mikey: ¡Vengo a comer pizza! ^_^**

**Mica: Me lo imagine -_-U**

**Chica: (sale de la cocina) ¿Quién quiere pizza? ^_^**

**Mikey: ¡YO! (sale corriendo hacia la cocina)**

**Mica: Me rindo TT-TT ¡Yo también quiero, no te la comes toda Mikey! (sale corriendo hacia la cocina)**

**Freddy: Como Mica se fue, les acordaremos que no le pertenecemos a Mica**

**Foxy: Y que ella se disculpa por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos**

**Ambos: ¡Disfruten!**

**P/D: Creo que me quedo algo corto**

* * *

-Señor…n-no quiero sonar irrespetuoso pero ¿por qué me pidió que venga a esta hora?- pregunto Mike rompiendo el silencio que había entre él y su jefe, quien le había pedido a Mike que viniera en el horario en el cual estaban los niños comiendo y jugando.

-Pensé que te justaría ver esto- contesto el jefe, mientras miraba a Mike con una leve sonrisa para después mirar hacia el escenario. Mike, curioso, miro también hacia aquella dirección y vio algo que le sorprendió: los niños estaban todos atentamente sentados en el piso en frente del escenario y en silencio; Freddy, Bonnie y Chica estaban parados entre ellos; mientras que Liz estaba parada sobre el escenario vestida de pirata y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Mike estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Pensaste que yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí?- pregunto divertido el jefe, mirándolo de reojo. Mike abrió la boca para decir algo pero termino callándose y cerrando la boca. Juan, el nombre del jefe (**o por lo menos el que le pondré yo XD**) de aquel lugar, se rio levemente. –Sabía que ella estaba ahí cuando me lleve a Foxy- Mike se golpe la frente con la palma de su mano derecha. –Hable con ella antes de abrir e hicimos un trato: ella tenía que hacer un pequeño trabajito para mí, mientras que yo la dejaría quedarse aquí- comento. Mike se quedo callado, sorprendido y sin saber que decir. –Pero tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella-

-S-Si s-señor- contesto Mike nervioso. Juan sonrió y miro al escenario, mientras que Mike hizo lo mismo y presto atención.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Pizza Freddy's"!- hablo Liz con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto un niño antes de que Liz pudiera decir algo.

-¿Y por qué estas vestida así?- pregunto una niña esta vez. Elisa sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues mi nombre es Elisa pero me pueden decir Liz- se presento haciendo una reverencia, para después ponerse recta y sonreírle a los niños. –Y estoy vestida así porque soy parte de una tripulación pirata- ella sonrió mentalmente con victoria al ver las caras de curiosidad que ponían los niños.

-¿En serio?- pregunto un niño con mucha curiosidad y, en respuesta, Liz asintió.

-¿Y tienes un capitán?- pregunto una niña.

-Si- asintió Liz con una sonrisa. –Y él es el capitán más valiente y aventurero que ha existido-

-¿Podemos conocerlo?- pregunto un niño levantándose de su lugar, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

-¡Claro que pueden!- contesto Liz con una gran sonrisa en la cara. –Pero tienen que llamarlo- los niños asintieron rápidamente. –Muy bien. Cuando yo cuente hasta tres, ustedes gritaran tan fuerte como pueden: "Capitán" ¿Está bien?-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los niños. Liz sonrió, feliz de ver a los niños emocionados.

-Muy bien- Liz puso una de sus manos cerradas en frente de ella. -…1…- levanto un dedo. -…2…- levanto un segundo dedo, mientras que los niños saltaban levemente en su lugar. -…¡3!...- en cuanto levanto el tercer dedo, los niños se emocionaron.

-¡Capitán!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Todo quedo en silencio por un momento pero nada paso y, ante eso, los niños suspiraron con tristeza.

-Ho vamos, no pongan esas caras- Liz se sentó en el borde del escenario y miro a los niños con una sonrisa amable. –Intentemos una vez más- los niños asintieron y Liz puso una de sus manos en frente de ella y de los niños. -…a la 1…- levanto un dedo. -…a las 2…- levanto un segundo dedo. -…y a las ¡3!…-

-¡Capitán!- gritaron los niños una vez que Liz levanto el tercer dedo y, en segundos, una risa se escucho a su alrededor. Los menores miraron con emoción hacia todos lados pero no encontraron al dueño de la risa.

-¿Acaso fue…?- los niños miraron sorprendidos a Liz, quien sonrió y asintió.

-¡Intentemos una vez más!- exclamaron alguno niños, mientras que los otros asentían ante aquello. Lis se rio levemente y puso su mano en frente de ella. -¡Espera!- gritaron unos niños, quienes corrieron hacia Bonnie, Chica y Freddy. Sin decir nada, los niños los agarraron de la mano y los levaron cerca del grupo. Liz los miro con una sonrisa, guiñando el ojo cuando los tres lo miraron.

-…1…- levanto un dedo. -…2…- levanto el segundo dedo y los niños respiraron profundo, mientras que Liz sonrió. -…¡3!…- levanto el tercer dedo.

-¡CAPITÁN!- gritaron a todo pulmón. Juan y Mike se rieron, eso había sido un fuerte grito. Se escucho nuevamente una risa. Los menores miraron para atrás pero no vieron nada, mientras que los tres (Chica, Bonnie y Freddy) se miraron entre ellos.

-¡Ahoy marineros!- se escucho una voz. Rápidamente, todos se voltearon hacia el escenario y vieron algo que sorprendió mucho a Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y a Mike, mientras que Juan y Liz sonrieron, al igual que los niños. Atrás de Elisa, se encontraba Foxy: tenia pantalones marrones, en donde antes le faltaba piel tenía vendas, tenía un gorro con una cabera blanca en frente, al igual que tenía su usual garfio y parche.

-¡Ahoy capitán!- le devolvió el saludo Liz con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y se paraba a su lado. Justo en eso, una niña se subió al escenario y se acerco al zorro.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto con curiosidad la niña. Foxy se agacho, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el piso, y miro a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Foxy- le respondió, para después poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. -¿Y tú pequeña marinera?-

-Soy María- respondió con una sonrisa. Foxy simplemente se levanto, y se miraron entre Liz y él.

-Muy bien María, ¿quieres ser parte de mi tripulación?- pregunto Foxy, a lo que la niña sonrió.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!- María empezó dar leves saltitos en su lugar, con mucha emoción y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Yo también!- se escucho venir de varios niños.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer Elisa!- hablo Foxy mirando a Liz.

-¡Si capitán!- asintió Liz con una sonrisa, para después irse rápidamente. Foxy se bajo del escenario, agarrando la mono de María y ayudándola a que ella se baje. Uno minutos después, apareció Liz con una caja en mano. Después de haberse bajado del escenario, dejo la caja en el piso y sonrió. –Aquí esta-

-¿Qué es esto?- un niño se acerco a la caja y metió su mano, sacando un parche. Al ver eso, todos los niños se abalanzaron y sacaron lo que pudieron, poniéndoselos al instante. Mike se rio levemente, ante él, todos los niños estaba jugando a ser piratas y jugando con los "animatronics".

**_… …_****_Mas tarde, esa noche… …_**

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!- hablo Liz con entusiasmo, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran.

-Me alegro de que estés con nosotros Foxy- hablo Chica mirando al zorro, quien le sonrió.

-Me alegra haber vuelto- contesto el zorro con una sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos, no quiero sonar malo pero…- Mike bostezo levemente, tapándose la boca al hacerlo. -…con esto de que cumplí doble turno, estoy muy cansado ¿Les importa si duermo un poco?- pregunto. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy se miraron entre sí, para después mirar al guardia y sonreír.

-Claro que no Mike, duerme tranquilo- contesto el oso.

-Gracias- sonrió Mike, mientras que Liz, quien ya no tenía el disfraz de pirata, bostezo levemente.

-Yo también voy a dormir un rato- Liz les sonrió y, junto a Mike, se DESPIDIERON Y SE dirigieron al lugar donde el guardia vigilaba.

**_… … … …_**

Mike dormía tranquilamente, sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio que tenía ahí; mientras que Liz estaba acostada en el piso y usaba su mochila de almohada. Justo en eso, Foxy y Freddy entraron al lugar con mantas en la mano.

-¿Sabes Freddy? Se siente bien volver a animar a los niños- comento Foxy, mientras tapaba a Liz con la manta.

-Me lo imagine. Además, es increíble que ahora estés con nosotros- respondió Freddy, quien estaba tapando a Mike. –No sabes lo preocupado que estábamos cuando Liz no dijo que te habían llevado-

-Ni que lo digas- se rio levemente Foxy, mientras Freddy y él se dirigían a la puerta. –Realmente pensé que no volvería- se escuchaba la voz de Foxy alegándose del lugar junto al oso. Momentos después de que ambos se juntaran con sus amigos en el escenario, los ojos de Liz se abrieron y se sentó de golpe. Los ojos de ella se veían fríos y sin brillo alguno, como si realmente no estuviera despierta. Con lentitud, se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar, saliendo de aquel lugar.

**_… … … …_**

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy hablaban tranquilamente, los cuatro sentados en el piso y riéndose levemente. Justo en eso, Foxy (quien estaba dándole la espalda al escenario), vio a Liz entrando a aquella zona.

-Chicos, miren- Freddy miro, mientras que Chica y Bonnie se voltearon para ver que les llamaba la atención. Parpadearon, sorprendidos, al ver como Liz caminaba hasta entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- pregunto confundida Chica, mientras se levantaba.

-No lo sé- Freddy también se levanto.

-¿La seguimos?- pregunto Bonnie, mientras se levantaba.

-Yo creo que si- hablo Foxy levantándose y empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás. Entraron lentamente a la cocina pero lo que vieron, los dejo totalmente perplejos: Liz tenía entre sus manos un cuchillo, el cual ella estaba alzando y apuntando la parte con punta hacia dentro. Ellos reaccionaron cuando ella estaba dirigiendo el utensilio hacia su pecho.

-¡No!- Freddy y Bonnie se lanzaron sobre ella. Bonnie, lo más rápido que pudo, le saco a la niña el cuchillo. Mientras que Freddy agarro a Liz, quien apenas sintió que le sacaban el utensilio, intento recuperarlo pero Freddy no se lo permitió y afianzo un poco el agarre sobre la niña. De un momento a otro, Liz dejo de intentar y, con un leve jadeo saliendo de su boca, cayo dormida en brazos del oso.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- pregunto Chica acercándose.

-No lo sé- respondió Freddy, mientras alzaba a Liz. –Mejor hablemos con Mike-

-Eso y que lo mejor será que la vigilaremos mañana en la noche- comento Foxy. Los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Qué intento qué?- pregunto sorprendido Mike. Los "animales", después de dejar a Liz acostada y dormida, terminaron por despertar al guardia y le contaron lo que había pasado.

-Si- asintió Freddy. –Pero no parecía totalmente consciente de lo que hacía- agrego, recordando la mirada de la niña.

-Mañana le preguntaremos si recuerda algo- hablo Mike serio. Los demás simplemente asintieron.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**Mikey: ¿Cuándo volverás con nosotros?**

**Mica: Ya veré, pero volveré y molestare a Raph XD**

**Mikey: Ok ^_^ (se escucha un grito: "¡MIKEY!") Me tengo que ir, adiós O_O (sale corriendo)**

**Mica: Bueno mi gente, nos despedimos**

**Foxy: Recuerden dejar comentarios**

**Freddy: Y que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Los 3: ¡Adiós y nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Recortes del pasado y una mano

**Mica: ¡Hola mudo, he vuelto! Y con tan solo dos de nuestro queridos protagonistas**

**Foxy y Freddy: Hola ^_^**

**Mica: Sinceramente, no sé donde están Chica y Bonnie**

**Freddy: De seguro estarán molestando a Mike**

**Mike: ¡HAAAA! (aparece Mike de la anda) ¡¿Por qué les gusta asustarme tanto?!**

**Foxy: Porque es muy divertido XD**

**Mike: -_-U ¿puedo tomar algo?**

**Mica: Claro (Mike asiente y se va) ¿En serio les parece divertido molestarlo? O_O**

**Foxy: Por supuesto (se encoje de hombros) Es como molestar a Freddy XD (agarra una de las orejas de oso y la estira)**

**Freddy: ¡te dije mil veces que no me gusta que hagas eso! (empieza a correr a Foxy)**

**Mica: (suspira) Recuerden que ellos no me pertenecen y me disculpo por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten!**

**P/D: Creo que me quedo algo corto XD**

* * *

-¿En cerio crees que ella pueda ser sonámbulo?- pregunto Freddy, mientras que Mike asintió levemente.

-Pero si eso no es, no sé que puede ser- respondió Mike pensativo.

-Solo espero que tengas razón- suspiro Foxy. Miro de reojo a Freddy, sonriendo cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. En silencio, se acerco por detrás del oso y, con una sonrisa divertida, puso su mano en el cuello de Freddy desde atrás.

-¡Ha!- Freddy se volteo rápidamente y miro enojado a Foxy. -¡Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso!- le reclamo, mientras que Foxy se carcajeo. -¡Hablo en serio!- pero el zorro seguía riendo. Y así, empezó una pequeña pelea entre los dos, con Freddy gritándole a Foxy y este carcajeándose hasta más no poder, mientras que los espectadores se reían ante la escena. En eso, Chica se dejo de reír y vio algo extraño.

-Hay no- pensó viendo como Elisa caminaba hasta la cocina. Con rapidez, siguió a la niña y se encontró con que ella quería meter la mano en una caja de cables que había ahí. Cuando Chica estaba por detenerla, Bonnie apareció de la nada y se le adelanto, sujetando a la niña y alzándola. Liz reacciono de la misma manera que la última vez, intentando acercarse a los cables pero sin ningún éxito alguno para después rendirse y caer dormida.

-Que suerte que me di cuenta de que te fuiste- comento Bonnie, mientras que Liz rodaba con los brazos el cuello y con las piernas la cintura del conejo.

-Tienes razón- Chica le sonrió a su amigo. En eso, un leve mormullo proveniente de Liz hizo que se rieran levemente.

**_… …A la noche siguiente… …_**

-¡Vuelve aquí Liz!- exclamo Mike, mientras corrió detrás de la mencionada. Liz, siendo la tercera noche, caminaba hacia el borde del restaurante. Mike, como pudo, logro detener a la niña y alegarla del borde. Liz, una vez sentada en el piso y con la espalda apoyada en el guardia, cayó nuevamente dormida. Mike suspiro de alivio pero se quedo rígido al vagar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Liz, quienes lo miraban de forma atenta y curiosa.

-¿Mike?- ella se sentó recta, todavía ente las piernas del guardia, y miro curiosa a su alrededor. -¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto con extrañeza.

-Yo…etto…- Mike no sabía que decirle y lo único que salía de su boca, eran incoherencias totales. En eso, una leve mueca se formo en el rostro de Liz.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto de forma algo impaciente y cruzándose de brazos. Mike sudo frio, no sabía qué demonios decir en ese momento.

-Pues…tú caminaste hasta aquí…e intentaste tirarte del borde- Mike se tapo la boca, las palabras se salieron por si solas. Liz lo miro fijamente, estaba sorprendida pero quería seguir escuchando. Con un leve suspiro, Mike le conto lo que había pasado hasta la actualidad.

**_… … … …_**

-¡No! ¡Para haya no!- pensó Liz con el seño levemente fruncido, sin separar la vista d la pantalla del celular de Mike. Después de que el guardia le haya explicado lo que había pasado, ella había dicho que esa noche intentaría no dormirse y, como respuesta, los chicos le dijeron que no pero después de mucha insistencia, logro hacer que le digan que si y así es como termino sentada en el piso, jugando con el teléfono del guardia. Suspiro cuando perdió el juego…por tercera vez. Miro a su alrededor, viendo a Mike dormir tranquilamente. Ella sonrió, para después mirar al aparato nuevamente y seguir jugando. Le hubiera gustado ir con sus amigos "animatronics" pero le había prometido a Mike que se quedaría ahí. En eso, dejo de jugar y levanto la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. -¿Qué dices?- pregunto en un susurro para no despertar a Mike. -¿Qué? Pero no puedo, prometí no salir de aquí- ella frunció el seño levemente. –Está bien, pero tengo que volver antes de que el despierte o de que alguien se dé cuenta de que me fui- con un suspiro, se levanto, dejando sin darse cuenta el celular en el piso, y salió del lugar. Apenas ella salió, el botón rojo brillo levemente y se cerro de golpe la puerta metálica, haciendo que Mike se sobresaltara y se despertara.

-¿Pero qué…?- Mike, algo adormilado, miro hacia todos lados. –Carajo…- murmuro cuando vio que la niña no estaba y, en su lugar, estaba solamente su celular en el piso. Con rapidez, se levanto y, después de agarrar su celular y abrir la puerta, salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Mike acercándose al escenario, donde sus amigos se bajaron apenas vieron entrar al guardia.

-¿Qué te paso Mike?- pregunto preocupada Chica, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del guardia, quien no podía articular ninguna oración coherente.

-Haber Mike…- Freddy se le acerco y se paro en frente de él. -…respira profundo, organiza tus ideas y después habla- Mike respiro profundo un momento y después de unos segundos, un suspiro de tranquilidad salió de su boca.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué querías decirnos?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Liz…se fue. La busque en el techo, en el baño y en cualquier lugar que se me ocurrió antes de venir hacia aquí- hablo rápidamente Mike.

-Por aquí no paso- comento Chica.

-Preguntémosle a Foxy, quizá el la vio- hablo Freddy. Sin decir más nada, se dirigieron a "Pírate Cove", donde corrieron las cortinas pero el zorro no estaba.

**_… … … …_**

-Muy bien, mantengamos la calma que en algún momento ellos aparecerán- hablo Bonnie rompiendo el silencio. Ellos estaban volviendo a donde estaba el escenario, preocupados por la desaparición de Liz y de Foxy. Pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que, al pasar por el frente de la oficina de Juan, estaba la luz prendida. Lentamente, entraron y vieron a ambos "desaparecidos" viendo curiosamente una carpeta. Apenas entraron, Foxy se volteo hacia ellos.

-Tienen que ver esto- hablo el zorro. Se acercaron y, rodeando a Liz, vieron la carpeta que tenía en manos la niña. Mike, quien estaba al lado de la niña, se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer.

-Según esto, una semana después de que este lugar se fundó desaparecieron cinco niños- hablo Mike con tono sorprendido. –Aquí está el suceso de la "mordedura del 87"- ante aquel recuerdo, Foxy retrocedió pero Freddy, quien estaba a su lado, lo agarro de la muñeca y no lo dejo irse. –También hay una desaparición de una niña-

-¿Hace cuanto fue lo último?- pregunto un curioso Bonnie.

-Según esto…fue hace 8 años- respondió Liz. Entre todos se miraron entre sí, ya no sabían que decir o hacer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntaron mentalmente Foxy y Liz al escuchar una risa bastante aterradora y, al parecer, solamente ellos lo habían escuchado.

**_… …A la mañana siguiente… …_**

-Liz, ¿dónde está Foxy?- pregunto preocupada Chica. Liz y ella estaban detrás de las cortinas. La niña no pudo responder, ya que, Chica tomo la palabra. -¿Dónde podrá estar? Los niños están preguntando por él y, entre Freddy y Bonnie, ya no saben que responderles-

-Tranquila Chica, él está con el Sr. Juan- hablo Liz, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el brazo de su acompañante. –Él se lo llevo y no sé en qué momento lo liberara- Chica suspiro, no muy feliz con la información. –Si te hace sentir mejor, iré con el Sr. Juan y, en cuanto libere a Foxy, lo traeré-

-Muchas gracias Liz- Chica le sonrió y asintió. Liz le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar hasta desaparecer de la vista de su amiga.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Hola a todos!- saludo Liz, apareciendo de la nada sobre el escenario y vestida de pirata. Los niños la miraron con atención. Ella les sonrió enormemente. –Lamentamos muchísimo la tardanza pero mi capitán esta aquí- apenas dijo esto, Foxy entro a escena.

-¡Ahoy marineros!- saludo el zorro. Los niños y los "animatronics" notaron algo diferente en el zorro pirata. De un leve salto, Foxy bajo del escenario y, casi enseguida, barios niños se acercaron a él.

-¡Foxy! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto un niño en tono curioso. De seguro, ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué pasaba? Pues a Foxy le habían remplazado su garfio por una mano. Foxy se quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder y, justo en eso, a Liz se le vino una idea.

-¡Capitán Foxy!- le llamo la niña, haciendo como si recién recordara algo y llamando la atención de todos. -¿Cómo le fue en su última aventura?- ante aquella pregunta, Foxy entendió el mensaje de la niña y sonrió mentalmente.

-¡Excelente pequeña Elisa!- respondió.

-¿Qué aventura?- preguntaron los niños.

-Tuvo una pequeña aventura en una isla desierta, me encontré con muchas cosa nuevas y, en medio de todo, perdí mi garfio- respondió Foxy, sonriendo al ver la cara de curiosidad y emoción que ponían los niños.

-Pero el muy amable Sr. Juan le dio esa mano- comento Liz con una gran sonrisa en la cara. -¿Qué tal si le damos un cálido agradecimiento al Sr. Juan?- apenas dijo eso y los niños se voltearon hacia donde estaba el mencionado.

-¡Muchas gracias Sr. Juan!- exclamaron los niños al mismo tiempo. Juan, quien había sido agarrado por sorpresa, solo atino a sonreír nervioso y hacer un ademan de mano.

-Foxy, cuéntanos tu aventura- rogo una niña.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Foxy. En medio de todo el relato, Liz miro a Chica y le sonrió levemente, mientras que su amiga le guiño un ojo.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado y esto debí haberlo puesto arriba pero se me paso…quería disculparme**

**Freddy y Foxy: ¿Por qué?**

**Mica: Porque tarde un poco en hacer esto pero entre la escuela y las pruebas que me ponen los profes diciéndonos "estamos cerca de fin de año". De seguro me entenderán, así que me despido**

**Foxy: ¡Dejen comentarios!**

**Freddy: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Los 3: ¡Adiós!**


	5. Un viejo amigo y un sueño extraño

**Mica: ¡¿Qué onda a todos?! Estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo nuevo**

**Foxy: Hala, yo también estoy aquí ^_^**

**Freddy: Igual que yo ^_^**

**Mica: Espero que me perdonen por 3 cosas**

**Freddy: Lo 1° es que Chica y Bonnie no están aquí, si no que están en la cocina preparando algo para comer ^_^**

**Freddy: Lo 2° son, como siempre, los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ^_^**

**Mica: Y lo 3° es por la tardanza, es que entre la escuela y los profesores me tienen muy ocupada, contando también con las tareas de mi casa. De seguro ustedes me entienden, gracias al cielo que falta poco para las vacaciones ^_^**

**Foxy: Ahora sí, disfruten de este capitulo**

**Freddy: Y no olviden que no le pertenecemos a Mica**

**Los 3: ¡Disfruten! ^_^**

* * *

Mike se rio levemente, era de noche y, junto a los "animatronics", estaban en aquella pequeño zona donde Mike se ponía a vigilar. Estaban sentados en el piso hablando entre ellos, mientras que Liz estaba acomodada cerca de ellos y profundamente dormida. Justo en eso, de la boca de Liz salía un leve jade, al mismo tiempo que terminaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Liz se sentó de golpe y parpadeo un momento y, de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron por un momento.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mike extrañado una vez que la luz volvió.

-No lo sé- respondió Freddy.

-He Mike…- le llamo Chica con tono indeciso.

-¿Qué?- el guardia miro a Chica.

-…ella no está- hablo Foxy. Los cinco miraron a donde, supuestamente, debería estar Elisa pero ella no estaba.

-Fíjate las cámaras de seguridad Mike- aconsejo Bonnie. Sin decir nada, Mike se acerco a la cámaras y se puso a revisar los cuartos con todos los "animatronics" mirando por sobre su hombro.

-Ahí esta- señalo Foxy. Los demás miraron y vieron que ella estaba caminando entre la mesas de cumpleaños y se estaba acercando a…

-¡¿La zona de arreglo?!- Freddy frunció levemente el seño.

**_… … … …_**

Liz acerco lentamente su mano hacia el picaporte de aquella puerta pero una mano la agarro de la muñeca y no se lo permitió.

-¿He?- Elisa parpadeo rápidamente, para después cerrar fuertemente los ojos y agitar la cabeza hacia los lados, abriendo los ojos una vez que se detuvo. Justo en eso, fue consciente de la mano que apresaba su muñeca. Lentamente, giro la cabeza y miro su muñeca…

**_… … … …_**

-¡HAAAA!- un grito resonó por todo el restaurante, haciendo que los "animatronics" y Mike apuraran el paso. E cuanto llegaron al lugar, vieron a Liz retrocediendo rápidamente.

-¡Gha!- Liz, en cuanto su espalda choco contra algo solido, se dio vuelta y se encontró con sus amigos. -¡Mike!- Liz se abrazo al mencionado, mientras que él le correspondió. Por sobre su hombro, sin separarse del guardia, miro a la sombra que antes la tenia sujeta.

-Tranquila Liz- susurro Mike con suavidad. Ella pudo ver como la persona desconocida se acercaba a ellos, así que se separo de Mike y retrocedió lentamente con una leve mueca de miedo en la cara.

-Tranquila- Chica la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Liz la miro un momento, todavía tenía un poco de miedo.

-No te hare daño- hablo aquella persona. Liz se fijo bien y pudo verlo mejor: era un oso muy parecido a Freddy con la excepción de que aquel oso era amarillo, tenía pupilas pequeñas de color rojo, también tenía la corbata y el sombrero azules.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- pregunto Elisa insegura, acercándose un poco al oso.

-Mi nombre el Golden Freddy- contesto extendiendo una de sus manos. Liz lo miro un momento, analizándolo, para después sonreír enormemente y agarrar la mano del oso.

-¡Un gusto!- los demás la vieron un momento, estaban sorprendidos como de un momento a otro la niña ya no le tenía miedo a Golden.

-El gusto es mío- Golden le acaricio la cabeza de la niña con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Liz se rio. El oso amarillo miro a sus amigos, mientras él y la niña se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Cómo has estado Golden?- pregunto Freddy sonriendo, mientras que el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante bien- Golden sonrió. –Por cierto…- miro al zorro. -…¿qué le paso a tu garfio Foxy?-

-He…p-pues…- el zorro miro nervioso su mano, donde antes estaba su querido garfio para después mirar al oso. –Me lo sacaron porque la gente se estaba quejando y les daba miedo mi garfio- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y así siguieron, hablando y recordando hasta que se hizo hora de abrir y todos tuvieron que volver a sus lugares.

**_… …A la noche siguiente… …_**

-De verdad, muchas gracias Golden por ayudarnos a vigilar a Liz- agradeció por cuarta vez el guardia de seguridad. Mike y los "animatronics" estaban en aquel pequeño lugar donde el guardia vigilaba, ellos sentados en el piso y con Mike en su silla.

-No hay problema Mike- respondió el oso amarillo sonriendo. Liz estaba totalmente dormida, posicionada en medio de Golden y Foxy.

-Que bueno que tenemos dos pares de ojos más para vigilar a esta niña- suspiro el zorro, fingiendo alivio.

-¿En serio ella camina en la noche e intenta hacerse daño?- pregunto entre divertido y serio el oso amarillo.

-Sí, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas noches la perseguimos y la detuvimos- contesto Chica para después suspirar.

-Solo espero que esta noche se quede ahí- comento Freddy con tono divertido. Golden miro un momento a la niña.

-Yo creo que esta noche será así- contesto el oso amarillo.

**_… …En los sueños de Liz… …_**

_La obscuridad la rodeaba por completo, al mismo tiempo que unas risitas infantiles se empezaban a escuchar a su alrededor._

_-¿D-Donde e-estoy?- se pregunto Liz mirando hacia todos lados. Su voz hizo eco en aquel lugar._

**_-¡No puedes alanzarme Carla!-_**_se escucho al mismo tiempo que se veía a un niño castaño, de ojos azules, de remera blanca, enterito marrón y zapatillas negras._

**_-¡No seas malo Fede! ¡Espérame!-_**_grito una niña apareciendo en escena y corriendo detrás del castaño. Ella era rubia, de ojos azules más obscuros, de vestido amarillo y zapatos blancos. Liz se les quedo mirando, preguntándose quienes eran esos niños. Justo en eso, tres niños más aparecían en escena._

**_-Fabián, jugaras con nosotros ¿verdad?-_**_pregunto al más alto de los tres un niño pelirrojo, de ojos castaños claros, con pantalón gris, remera roja y de zapatillas negras con gris._

**_-Claro, no veo por qué no-_**_contesto el chico con una leve sonrisa. El era castaño, de ojos del mismo color, de pantalón negro, remera azul con un dibujo en frente y de zapatillas negras._

**_-Jaja, ¡ya quiero empezar a jugar!-_**_hablo emocionado un chico de pelo y ojos azabaches, tenía una remera blanca y un enterito violeta. Ellos siguieron caminando, hasta perderse en la obscuridad._

_-¿D-Donde estoy?…¿P-Por qué estoy aquí?…¿Q-Quienes eran?- se pregunto Liz. Justo en eso, en frente de ella, puso ver a aquellos niños. Ellos estaban junto a un hombre vestido de oso castaño. Liz no podía ver su cara pero lo que si podía ver era como aquel hombre se levantaba, se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, mientras que los niños se miraron entre sí y lo siguieron después de unos segundos. No supo porque pero Liz se sintió angustiada al ver como los niños seguían al hombre la nada, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al piso, sintiéndose débil de la nada. Con sus manos apoyadas en el "piso", bajo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un leve jadeo salía de su boca._

**_-¡HAAAAA!-_**_aquel grito de dolor total hizo que Liz levantara la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con la peor escena que pudo haber visto en su vida: aquel hombre de traje estaba apuñalando a la niña rubia, a su lado se podía ver la cabeza de su traje manchada de sangre. Los niños, quienes veían asustados y anonadados aquel espectáculo, corrieron con un grito saliendo de sus bocas._

_-¡No!- un grito de angustia salió de su boca al ver como aquel hombre se levantaba lentamente, con la sangre goteando de su ropa y de su cuchillo, para después perseguir a los jóvenes niños. Después de eso, la escena desapareció de la vista de la niña. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca, para después tapar su boca con una de sus manos y respira profundo, intentando tranquilizarse. Justo en ese momento, una nueva escena apareció frente a Liz: aquel sujeto tenía el cuerpo, la boca y las manos manchados de sangre, mientras que cargaba el cuerpo de un niño y lo metía dentro de un traje, el cual Liz no podía ver bien. Una presión se empezó a sentir en el corazón de la pequeña Liz, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas._

**_… … … …_**

Elisa se sentó de golpe en donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que un jadeo algo ahogado salía de su boca.

-Oye Liz, me voy a…- Mike, quien estaba entrando a su pequeño cubículo, se quedo rígido al ver como la niña sollozaba. Aquellos sollozos eran muy doloroso, incluso para Mike. Se acerco rápidamente a la niña y la abrazo para reconfortarla, mientras que Liz de aferro al guardia de seguridad y sollozo en contra su pecho. -¿Quieres venir a mi casa conmigo? Quizá un par de horas de buen sueño y algo rico de comer te haga bien- comento una vez que ella se había tranquilizado un poco. Liz sintió lentamente. –Muy bien…- Mike sonrió y se levanto, para después extenderle una mano a la niña. -…levántate y nos vamos-

-N-No puedo- Liz levanto la vista y miro al guardia. –M-Me t-tiemblan m-mucho las p-piernas-

**_… … … …_**

-Mike…¿qué le paso a Elisa?- pregunto un poco extrañado y preocupado el Sr. Juan, quien estaba parado al lado de la puerta principal mirando el show.

-Ella no se siente bien, así que la llevare a que descanse un poco y en la noche la traigo- contesto Mike. Liz estaba en su espalda, mirando por sobre el hombro del guardia al jefe de aquel lugar.

-No hay problema- Juan asintió con una sonrisa. –Cuídense y nos vemos esta noche- se despidió viendo como ambos se iban yendo. Mike, después de despedirse, empezó su camino hacia su casa.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Termine!- hablo Mike con una sonrisa. Apenas habían llegado y Liz se dio un buen baño, para después terminar sentada en la cama con ropa limpia y con Mike sentado detrás de ella peinándole el cabello ¿El por qué él lo hacía? Era porque Liz no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para peinarse ella misma. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor- contesto Liz con una leve sonrisa, la cual Mike pudo ver y corresponder.

-Me alegro- contesto el guardia levantándose de la cama. –Ahora, vamos a comer algo y después veremos que hacemos- Liz lo miro un momento.

-¡Sí!- Liz sonrió enormemente y se levanto, siguiendo a Mike hasta la cocina. Incluso, por un momento, había podido olvidar lo que recién había visto y oído.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…al igual que yo estoy a punto de disfrutar algo rico para comer ^_^**

**Foxy: Recuerden que dejar comentario, sin violencia obviamente**

**Freddy: También recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mica: Nos leemos otro día y…**

**Los 3: ¡Adiós!**


	6. Explicaciones y un suceso extraño

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! ¡Estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capítulo aquí!**

**Foxy: Yo también estoy aquí ^_^**

**Freddy: Igual que yo ^_^**

**Mica: Jejeje, solo quería disculparme por haber tardado. Ustedes me entienden, con eso del fin de año y la escuela, no tuve tiempo de escribir**

**Foxy: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica**

**Freddy: Y que ella se disculpa por lo errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos**

**Los 3: ¡Disfruten! ^_^**

**P/D: Perdonen si me quedo algo corto**

* * *

-¡Chicos!- Liz, apenas entro, corrió hacia sus amigos y abrazo a Freddy, quien era el que tenía más cerca y se había agachado para recibir el abrazo. Chica y Bonnie, con una sonrisa, se agacharon también y se unieron al abrazo. Mike se acerco lentamente a ellos, riendo levemente.

-¿Dónde está Foxy?- pregunto extrañado el guardia, mirando a su alrededor buscando al mencionado. Liz ya se había separado de sus amigos y lo miro con curiosidad, mientras que ellos se levantaban y se miraban entre ellos.

-Está en "Pírate Cove"- respondió Freddy algo incomodo.

-¿Y por qué esta ahí?- pregunto Liz.

-Tuvimos una fiesta de cumpleaños…- hablo Chica.

-…y Foxy volvió a los shows pero todavía no volvió a las fiestas de cumpleaños- completo Bonnie.

-Entiendo…- murmuraron Liz y Mike al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos y se rieron.

-¿Pueden traer a Golden Freddy por favor?- ellos asintieron. –Ok, gracias…¡Me voy a buscar a Foxy!- exclamo feliz la pequeña Elisa, para después echarse a correr hacia "Pírate Cove".

**_… … … …_**

-¡Golden!- Liz corrió hacia el mencionado y lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Hola pequeña- el oso amarillo correspondió aquel abrazo con una sonrisa. Liz se separo del oso y miro a los demás.

-Oigan chicos, quería decirles un par de cosas- Liz les sonrió levemente. –Yo sé mucho de ustedes y de este lugar, mientras que ustedes no sabe nada de mí-

-¿Nos vas a contar el cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Mike, cruzándose de brazos. Liz lo miro y asintió.

-Si- con una sonrisa, bajo una de las sillas que estaba sobre la mesa, la acerco un poco al escenario y se sentó. Mike sonrió levemente, agarrando una de las sillas y sentándose al lado de la niña. Chica y Bonnie se sentaron en el escenario, mientras que Freddy, Foxy y Golden se sentaron en el borde. –Yo llegue aquí después de escaparme de mi casa, mis padres se pelean mucho y yo los escuchaba. Una noche, me canse y es por eso que me salí por la ventana de mi habitación. Mientras caminaba por las calles, unos ladrones me vieron y me empezaron a perseguir y, cuando estaba corriendo, vi este lugar, entre sin que nadie se dé cuenta y…-

-Te escondiste en el armario de limpieza, ¿verdad?- completo Mike son una leve sonrisa.

-Exacto- contesto Liz. –El resto ya lo saben- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto…- hablo Mike nuevamente, llamando la atención de todos. –…me contaste que tu ya sabias lo de la "mordida del 87"-comento. Apenas escucho aquello, una mueca leve se formo en la cara de Foxy.

-¿Ella lo sabía?- todos los "animatronics" (menos Foxy) miraron sorprendidos al guardia, después a la niña y así sucesivamente. -¿Pero como…?-

-Les contare, mi tía y mi tío estuvieron presentes ese día- respondió Liz encogiéndose de hombros. –Mi tío tenía 8 años en ese momento y mi mama tenía 15. Ese día, él tenía un cumpleaños y le pidió a mi mama que le acompañara, obviamente ella acepto- Liz miro de reojo a Foxy, notando la mirada baja y obscura del zorro. Se sintió mal al ver aquello, sabía muy bien que a Foxy no le gustaba recordar o que alguien mencionara aquel día. –Foxy…- pensó con tristeza. Freddy siguió la mirada de Liz y, al ver la expresión del zorro, puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo, quien levanto la vista y le sonrió al oso, mientras que la obscuridad en su mirada se desvanecía. Liz, al ver aquel gesto, sonrió levemente. -También…¿recuerdan que uno de los recortes que encontramos hace un par de noches decía que una niña desapareció hace 8 años?- pregunto.

-Claro, ¿por qué?- respondió extrañado Bonnie.

-Pues…- jugueteo nerviosa con sus manos. -…hace 8 años también desapareció una tía mía-

-Y…¿tú crees que puede ser ella la misma niña de ese recorte?- pregunto Chica.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros. –Solo quería decírselos, son mis amigos…- se abrazo a sí misma. -…mi familia ahora-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Chica se bajo de un salto del escenario, se acerco a la niña, hizo que se levantara y la abrazo de costado. Liz se le quedo mirando un momento, para después sonreír y devolverle el abrazo, riendo levemente.

**_… … … …_**

-Dijiste que no me harían nada- murmuro Liz. Ella estaba sentada en el piso del baño, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas. Les había dicho a sus amigos que iría y, en cuanto llego, se sentó ahí. Un leve suspiro escapo de su boca y miro hacia arriba, como si alguien estuviera parado en frente de ella. -¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- desvió la mirada. –Vi cosas muy feas en ese sueño…la muerte de esos niños- recordó y algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. –Ahora que me doy cuenta…¿qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?- pregunto para después suspirar. –Ya no quiero seguir con esto- murmuro suavemente. Después de unos minutos, los ojos de Liz se abrieron como platos y puso cara de horror. -¡No! ¡No quiero les pase nada!- se levanto de golpe, poniéndose en una pose de decisión. –Seguiré con esto, lo que sea con tal de que mis amigos no salgan heridos-

-¿Liz?…¿estás bien?- se escucho la voz de Chica del otro lado de la puerta. Liz, quien quedo totalmente rigidiza, se volteo hacia la puerta y trago en seco.

-S-Si, e-estoy b-bien- respondió pero se maldijo mentalmente cuando su voz tartamudeo.

-¿Segura? Porque te estás tardando mucho- Liz se modio la lengua levemente para no gritarse a sí misma. –Solo quería decirte que te apures porque Mike, cuando empezaste a tardar mucho, se empezó a preocupar- Liz suspiro levemente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

-Perdón…es que me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo- Liz le sonrió a Chica, quien le correspondió y así, ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás.

**_…_****_. … … …_**

Mike y los "animatronics" estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras que Liz estaba acostada en el piso y durmiendo tranquilamente. Hoy Golden estaba con ellos, sentado al lado de Liz y vigilándola de reojo.

-Que noche tan aburrida…- comento Foxy, causando que todos lo miraran.

-No sé de qué te quejas…eso que recién son las 3 de la mañana- contesto con diversión el oso castaño. Foxy lo miro con cara de aburrimiento, para después alzar lentamente una de sus manos. -¿Qué?- el zorro, sin decir palabra alguna, acerco su mano hacia el oso y agarro una de las orejas de este, tirando de esta con un poco de fuerza y causando que Freddy ladeara la cabeza al mismo tiempo. -¡O-Oye! ¡S-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso!- se soltó del agarre, mirando al zorro con el seño fruncido. Aquella escena, causo una carcajada general a sus amigos. En eso, Golden vio a Liz: ella estaba boca arriba, alzando el mentón y arqueando la espalda. De un momento a otro, un jadeo salió de la boca de la niña y llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Liz!- rápidamente se acercaron a la niña, quien se retorcía y jadeaba en busca de aire, como si estuvieran ahorcándola. Sin perder tiempo, Golden agarro a Liz de los hombros y la sentó de golpe, causando que ella despertara. Liz respiro agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

-Santo cielo…- murmuro Chica mirando con preocupación a la niña. Todos miraban a Liz con preocupación y miedo: ella tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello. Liz, empezó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, abrazando a Golden. El oso dorado no dijo nada y devolvió el abrazo, mientas que los demás los miraban con preocupación. Con lentitud, se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Freddy: Recuerden dejar comentarios, obviamente sin violencia**

**Foxy: También que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mica: Espero que me lean en otro momento y…**

**Los 3: ¡Adiós y cuídense!**


	7. Dos niños y una confesión

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto y con muchas ganas. Solo quería decirles que hoy no estarán nuestros protagonistas conmigo pero les voy a decir que espero que este capítulo les guste. Perdónenme la tardanza y los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-¡Freddy, tenemos un problema!- exclamo Elisa corriendo hacia el mencionado. Acababan de cerrar, Mike había ido a dejar sus cosas en su cubículo, Liz se había ido a buscar a Foxy y los "animatronics" (incluyendo a Golden Freddy) se estaban moviendo de sus lugares.

-¿Qué pasa Liz?- pregunto entre extrañado y preocupado Freddy, quien se estaba estirando al igual que sus compañeros.

-Foxy se niega a salir de "Pirate Cove"- contesto la niña con una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Sabes la razón?- Liz negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el oso suspirara. –Ya vuelvo- Freddy suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Por qué Foxy no habrá querido salir?- pregunto preocupada Chica.

-No se- Liz se rio levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?- pregunto Bonnie mirando a la niña.

-Pues le dije a Foxy que era hora de salir pero el me dijo que no tenía ganas. Así que yo le respondí que si no salía, yo llamaría a Freddy y él me contesto que lo llamase…- le conto la niña, haciendo que Chica y Bonnie se rieran.

-¡B-Bájame de una vez Freddy!- justo en eso, entra Freddy cargando a Foxy sobre su hombro. -¡D-Díganle que me suelte!-

-Vamos Freddy, bájalo- pidió con dulzura Chica. Freddy suspiro y bajo al zorro.

-Gracias- Foxy miro con cara asesina a la niña. -¿Qué les dijiste?-

-Nada- respondió Liz haciéndose la inocente y encogiéndose de hombros. Foxy entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Freddy suspiro y Foxy, queriendo aprovechar el momento de distracción (y para divertirse un rato), empezó a retroceder disimuladamente.

-Freddy…- el mencionado miro a la niña. -…se está yendo- apunto hacia Foxy, quien sudo frio al ver como Freddy se volteaba hacia donde estaba él.

-Foxy…- el oso se volteo por completo hacia donde estaba el zorro, quien no dejo de retroceder con pequeño pasos.

-Jeje…v-vamos Freddy, y-yo no estaba haciendo n-nada- Foxy sonrió nervioso pero al ver que no resultaría su mentira, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta pero Mike, quien venía entrando, no se lo permitió.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- el oso empezó a corre detrás del zorro, quien había desviado su camino y ahora corría por todo el salón, mientras que Mike se acerco a los demás y pidió explicaciones. Mientras que Bonnie y Chica le contaban a Mike lo que pasaba, Liz miraba la persecución divertida y riéndose levemente. Justo en eso, una imagen extraña se presento frente a ella: aquel niño castaño, de ojos azules, enerito marrón y zapatillas negras corría con una gran sonrisa detrás de un niño pelirrojo sonriente, de ojos castaños claros, pantalón gris, remera roja y zapatillas negras. Liz parpadeo un momento, intentando sacar esa imagen de su vista…lo peor es que ella recordaba a esos niños.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- Liz salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza. Ella alzo la vista, encontrándose con el dueño de esa mano: Golden Freddy. Liz miro la persecución, suspirando mentalmente de alivio al ver que era Freddy que perseguía a Foxy.

-S-Si, e-estoy bien- Liz le sonrió al oso, quien le sonrió levemente y asintió. Ambos fijaron su vista a la persecución, mientras que Golden dejo su mano sobre la cabeza de Liz. En eso, la imagen de ambos niños volvió a la mente de Elisa. –N-No…- pensó Liz cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Liz, ¿estás bien?- la mencionada abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Mikey acuclillado en frente de ella y mirándola con preocupación.

-S-Si…s-solo…- Liz parpadeo un momento. -…voy al baño- Mike asintió y Liz, sin esperar más, corrió hacia el baño.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunto preocupada Chica acercándose junto a Bonnie a Golden y a Mike.

-Eso espero- suspiro con preocupación Mike. Golden no dijo nada, solamente se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido la niña.

**_… … … …_**

Liz corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos de la pizzería. Parecía que el baño estaba legos y, apenas llego, abrió la puerta de golpe y se adentro al lugar. Su respiración era entrecortada, se movía por el lugar como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-¡No, no quiero ver!- hablo ella, su voz se oía enojada y frustrada. Un suspiro salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el en piso del lugar y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared. -¿Me lo prometes?- se paso una de sus manos por el cabello. –Está bien- cerro lentamente los ojos y todo quedo en silencio por un momento.

**_… … … …_**

**_-¡Vamos Félix, apura el paso amigo!-_**_exclamo Federico (castaño y de ojos azules) corriendo con alegría y una gran sonrisa. Atrás de él venía aquel niño pelirrojo, quien suspiro levemente. Fede, al ver que el niño iba tan tranquilo, se detuvo y corrió hacia su amigo. __**–Dale Félix, apúrate un poco-**_

**_-No tengo ganas de correr Fede. Además, ¿por qué tanto apuro? Después de todo, tenemos tiempo para jugar- _**_hablo el niño deteniéndose y encogiéndose de hombros._

**_-Lo sé pero…-_**_el niño castaño se rasco el brazo y le sonrió a su amigo. __**–…pero no quiero perderme de nada-**__ Félix se rio levemente. Fede frunció el seño pero una idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió._

**_-¡Ho Félix~!-_**_canturreo el castaño, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara._

**_-¿Qué?-_**_Félix no recibió respuesta alguna, simplemente sintió como Fede rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y lo apretaba fuertemente pero no como para lastimarlo. __**-¡N-No, s-suéltame!-**__ el castaño obedeció y los soltó, aunque tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro._

**_-Camina rápido y no recibirás otro "abrazo aplastante"-_**_aviso el niño._

**_-¡Corre amigo!-_**_Félix se echo a correr, haciendo que su amigo se riera y corriera detrás de él. _

**_… … … …_**

Liz abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras que sus pupilas volvían a la normalidad.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué me muestras eso?- pregunto en un suspiro. –Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros y respiro profundo. –Mejor me voy o los demás se preocuparan y vendrán a buscarme- se levanto, se lavo la cara, se la seco y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos

**_… …A la mañana siguiente… …_**

-¿Golden?…¿Estas ocupado?- pregunto tímidamente Liz, mientras entreabría un poco la puerta donde se encontraba el mencionado.

-No Liz, puedes pasar- respondió el oso bastante extrañado. Era pleno día y, supuestamente, la niña debería está haciendo su "acto" junto al zorro. -¿No deberías estar con Foxy?- pregunto. No era que no le gustase la compañía, era solo que no entendía que le pasaba a la menor.

-Fiesta de cumpleaños- fue lo único que dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Entiendo- murmuro el oso, viendo que como Liz se removía nerviosa en su lugar. Ella estaba parada enfrente de él, se veía bastante nerviosa e incómoda. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Y-Yo…- Liz estrujo el borde de su remera con sus manos, mientras que mordía levemente su labio inferior y bajaba la cabeza, dejando su vista cubierta por la obscuridad y su cabello. Entonces, paso lo que Golden menos se esperaba: los hombros de Liz empezaron a temblar, signo de que estaba llorando. –G-Golden…- ella levanto la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro lloroso y algo sonrojado.

-Liz…- Golden la miro un momento y le sonrió con tranquilidad. –…ven aquí- abrió los brazos y, como respuesta, Liz se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo. –Tranquila pequeña- susurro acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-G-Golden…y-ya no lo aguanto- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿El que no guantas Liz?- pregunto con dulzura. Liz se separo un poco de él, se seco las lagrimas y le conto todo, absortamente todo y con detalles. En cuanto termino, la expresión de Golden era todo un poema. –L-Liz…- el oso dorado suspiro. -…tengo algo que decirte sobre esos niños-

-¿Q-Qué p-pasa?- Liz miro al oso extrañada.

-Nosotros…éramos esos niños- hablo suavemente. Liz, al escuchar eso, quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Q-Que?- Liz negó con la cabeza. Entonces, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. –C-Creo…que ahora entiendo- pensó mirando hacia el suelo. -¿P-Por eso me habrá mostrado eso?- sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido con una mano que se poso en su cabeza.

-Escúchame, ese día fue fatal para todos pero…en cierta manera…nos ayudo un poco- hablo nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Cada uno de nosotros sufría mucho a nuestra corta edad- hablo Golden.

-Entiendo…- murmuro Liz. -¿Sabes algo?- hablo de la nada ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-No, ¿qué pasa?- Golden miro a la niña.

-Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado- Liz miro al oso y le sonrió. En aquella sonrisa, Golden pudo ver que la tristeza se había ido totalmente.

-No hay problema pequeña- Golden sonrió y la revolvió levemente el pelo. –Para eso está la familia…¿cierto?-

-C-Creo que s-si- Liz se sonrojo ante aquello. –L-Lo siento…e-es que no estoy…- fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila, te entiendo- Golden le sonrió a la niña, haciendo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa pero una duda se le vino a la mente.

-Golden…- el mencionado miro a la niña. -…¿tendremos que decirles esto a los demás?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por supuesto. En una familia no hay secretos- respondió Golden, riéndose levemente al ver la expresión de la niña.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que los hayan disfrutado y, si fue así, ¡me alegro! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. También quería agradecerles por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos. Cuídense, buena suerte para ustedes y ¡adiós!**


	8. Dolor…tristeza…sufrimiento

**Mica: Hola, he vuelto y un poco antes de lo normal. Espero que me disculpen porque me quedo corto pero nos estamos acercando al final y quería dejar suspenso (XD). Perdonen los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos y ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**-Mátala-** escucho Foxy que una voz le decía dentro de su cabeza.

-No lo hare…así que deja de molestarme- pensó Foxy. Era plena mañana y Foxy no quería salir de "Pírate Cove". El estaba entado en el piso, dándole la espalda a las cortinas y escuchando aquella voz en su cabeza. Desde ayer es voz lo molestaba y le decía lo mismo, ya empezaba a atarse.

**-Mátala…hazlo, no te resistas-** escucho aquella voz nuevamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Foxy se cruzo de brazos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, escuchando una risa escalofriante en su cabeza.

-Foxy…- el mencionado se dio vuelta al escuchar l voz de Liz. Ella estaba entrando en ese momento y lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Foxy sonrió, suspirando mentalmente de alivio puro al no escuchar esa voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña marinera?- pregunto el zorro, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la niña.

-Me pidieron que venga a buscarte, como no llegaba nos empezamos a preocupar- contesto ella, logrando que el zorro se rascara una de sus orejas. -¡Ahora vamos capitán Foxy, que tenemos que contarles una aventura a los niños!- Foxy se rio.

-¡Por supuesto!- Foxy empezó a caminar, siendo seguido al instante por la niña. -¡Vamos a conseguirnos una tripulación!- Liz se rio ante eso.

-¡A la orden capitán!- fue lo último que se escucho dentro de "Pírate Cove", antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Apenas ambos se fueron, una figura obscura se empezó a formar en medio del lugar.

**-Dolor…tristeza…sufrimiento-** se escucho de aquella figura seguido de una risa extraña para después difuminarse.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Fue un gran día!- Liz salto en su lugar, causando una risa en todos sus amigos.

-Ya Liz, tranquila- hablo Mike, causando que la niña lo mirara y corriera hacia él, dándole un abrazo y una sonrisa. Mike se rio y le correspondió. En cuanto Liz se separo del guardia y miro a sus amigos, pudo ver como Foxy se acercaba lentamente y, al verse descubierto por la niña, le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. En respuesta, Liz sonrió, dando a entender que lo haría.

-Liz, ¿dónde está Foxy?- pregunto Bonnie.

-No sé- respondió Liz fingiendo inocencia. Foxy sonrió y siguió acercándose lentamente a sus amigos. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se preparo y lanzo su usual grito extraño.

-¡Haaa!- saltaron los tres, al mismo tiempo que se daban vuelta rápidamente y se encontraban con el zorro rojo tirado en el piso y descostillándose de la risa. -¡Foxy!- se le lanzaron encima pero aquello no evito que el zorro se siguiera riendo. Liz, quien estaba entre Mike y Golden riéndose por igual, sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda. Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que Golden y Mike se volteaban hacia ella, quien estaba arrodillada en el piso con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Liz!- se agacharon al lado de ella. Los demás, al notar aquello, dejaron de pelear y se acercaron rápidamente a la niña. Liz podía escuchar las preguntas preocupadas de todos sus amigos pero no podía saber que decían exactamente.

**-Dolor…tristeza…sufrimiento-** escucharon Liz y Foxy en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pensó extrañado Golden, quien había escuchado aquella voz. –Con que eso es a lo que se refería Liz- el tenía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la niña. De un momento a otro, el dolor seco y Liz parpadeo levemente, preguntándose que había sido todo eso.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Mike.

-S-Si, c-reo que si- respondió Liz algo desorientada. -¿D-Donde está Foxy?- pregunto extrañada. Los "animatronics" y Mike, ante esa pregunta, miraron a su alrededor pero no encontraron ni un rastro del zorro.

-Hay no…- murmuro Chica preocupada. –Freddy…- miro al mencionado, quien asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

**_… … … …_**

Freddy entro rápidamente a "Pírate Cove", encontrándose con su amigo sentado en el piso, dándose la espalda y murmurando cosas.

-Foxy…- lo llamo suavemente. -…tranquilo amigo, soy Freddy- hablo nuevamente al ver que el zorro se sobresaltaba.

-¡D-Déjame solo!- grito el zorro levantándose de golpe y dándose vuelta. Freddy frunció el seño pero no se movió. -¡A-Aléjate!- volvió a gritar pero el oso no iba a hacer lo que su amigo le pedía. Freddy no perdió tiempo y se lanzo sobre Foxy, quedando ambos tirados en el piso. -¡N-No! ¡V-Vete!- el zorro forcejeo contra el agarre que ejercía el oso.

-No lo voy a hacer- como pudo, y después de mucho esfuerzo, abrazo al desesperado zorro. –Ninguno te va a dejar solo- como prueba de sus palabras, entraron los demás "animatronics" (incluyendo a Golden) y se acercaron, uniéndose al abrazo.

-C-Chicos…- murmuro Foxy, como si recién reaccionara. De la nada, y para sorpresa de todos, de los ojos del zorro empezaron a caer lágrimas. –G-Gracias- hablo en medio de todo. Liz y Mike se quedaron parados entre las cortinas, mirando la escena y sin saber qué hacer.

-Dolor…tristeza…sufrimiento- aquellas palabras se le vinieron a la mente a la niña, quien se puso a analizar. –C-Creo que entiendo…- pensó después de unos segundos. -…yo pase por el dolor…- pensó para después mirar a los "animatronics". -…y Foxy está pasando por la tristeza- pero no había forma encontrar el sentido de toda la situación. Justo en eso, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Miro rápidamente pero no había nada.

-Liz…- la niña miro al guardia, quien se encontraba pensativo. -…¿tú también lo sentiste?-

-S-Si- Liz estaba sorprendida, incluso Mike había sentido esa mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pensaron ambos con extrañeza y preocupación.

* * *

**Mica: Y hasta aquí llegamos, ya veré cuando continuo. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios. Si esta historia llega a 30 comentarios seré muy feliz (^_^). Bueno, sin más que decir…¡adiós y cuídense!**


	9. Akuma y Lara

**Mica: Hola mi gente, he vuelto y con otro capítulo. Antes de que se pongan a leer, tengan en cuenta de que este no es el ultimo capitulo y que conste que yo les aviso. En cuanto pueda subiré, el que si será, el ultimo capitulo. Ahora perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortografías y ¡disfruten!**

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes Foxy?- pregunto Chica amablemente. Todos, después del asunto con Foxy, se fueron directamente a la zona principal (donde están las mesas).

-Mejor…gracias- respondió el zorro sonriendo a sus amigos. Mike miro el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

-¿E-Es tan temprano?- pensó sorprendido. Su reloj le decía que eran recién las 1 a.m. -¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan temprano?- pensó mucho mas extrañado.

-No entiendo mucho esto…el dolor lo sufrí yo…la tristeza la sufrió Foxy…¿peo que hay del sufrimiento?- pensó extrañada. –Pero…¿qué dolor y sufrimiento no es lo mismo?- Liz soltó un suspiro inaudible. Justo en eso, Mike sintió algo muy extraño.

-He c-chicos…- los llamo el guardia y, como respuesta, sus amigos lo miraron. -…c-creo que a-algo me agarro los t-tobillos- todos vagaron la vista hacia abajo pero no había nada agarrando a Mike.

-Mike, ¿estás seguro que…?- empezó a hablar Bonnie pero se cayó al ver como Mike terminaba en el piso bica abajo. -¿Qué te paso?- rápidamente se acercaron al guardia pero no pudieron ni tocarlo.

-¡Haaa!- grito Mike sintiendo como lo tironeaban.

-¡Mike!- gritaron viendo como el guardia desaparecía de sus vistas.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- rompió Freddy el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-No tengo la más mínima idea- respondió Liz encogiéndose de hombros. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue demasiado rápido: Liz cayó y, apena su pecho toco el piso, la niña fue arrastrada con un grito saliendo de su boca hacia la obscuridad.

-¡Liz!- todos quedaron sorprendido. Habían perdido a sus dos amigos, los únicos que se habían tomado el tiempo para conocerlos.

**_… … … …_**

Liz abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar totalmente obscuro. Intento mover sus brazos pero recién se daba cuenta de que tenía las muñecas atadas detrás de ella y en sus tobillos también estaban rodeados con cuerda.

-¿Estás bien Liz?- escucho que una voz masculina le preguntaba. La niña alzo la cabeza, en cuanto su vista se acostumbro a la obscuridad, pudo visualizar un poco a Mike en la misma situación que ella.

-Sí, estoy bien…¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Dentro de la situación, bien- respondió pero antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar, un extraño polvo negro los rodeo a ambos para después alejarse de ambos y empezar a agruparse en frente de ellos.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Foxy, rompiendo el silencio.

-No se- respondió Bonnie. Estaban preocupados pero sin saber donde estaban sus amigos, no podrían hacer nada.

**_-Si se dan vuelta y me dejan ayudarles, quizá puedan encontrar a sus amigos-_** los cinco "animatronics" se voltearon de golpe al escuchar aquella voz femenina y se encontraron con una chica que levitaba levemente por sobre el suelo, de pelo castaño, piel muy pálida, junto con un par de ojos pálidos (entre el color blanco y el marrón) y un vestido largo de color blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Chica. Aquella persona sonrió y, lentamente, dejo de levitar.

**_-Mi nombre es Lara y tenía 10 años cuando mi alma quedo aquí-_** respondió aquella persona. En eso, una idea se le vino a Bonnie a la mente.

-¿Significa que tú eres la niña que desapareció hace 8 años?- pregunto, causando que aquella chica asintiera.

**_-Sí, esa soy yo…si estuviera viva, tendría 18 años en la actualidad-_** contesto Lara algo pensativa para después agitar la cabeza y sacar eso pensamientos. **_-¡¿Pero de que estoy hablando?! No vine para hablar de eso-_** frunció el seño. **_–Vine para ayudarles a rescatar a mi sobrina y a Mike-_**

-Con que si era la tía de Liz la chica que desapareció- pensó con una leve sonrisa Freddy.

-¿Cómo nos ayudaras?- pregunto Foxy cruzándose de brazos.

**_-Yo sé donde se oculta-_** respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros para después darse la vuelta y empezar a levitar. **_–Les contare en el camino…vamos-_** empezó a avanzar. Los "animatronics" se miraron entre ellos para después seguir a Lara.

-¿Tu sabes que es lo que tiene a Mike y a Liz?- pregunto Bonnie mientras caminaba.

**_-Es un alma muy lastimada, que ha estado aquí desde mucho antes de que este lugar se fundara-_** empezó a hablar, mientras que los demás la escuchaban. Ella se dio vuelta y los miro pero no por eso dejo de moverse. **_–No sé quien sea pero esa persona fue asesinada en este mismo terreno. Nadie lo compro pero con el paso de los años, alguien compro el terreno y construyo esta pizzería-_** un leve suspiro salió de su boca.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bonnie la duda que rondaba desde que había visto a Lara.

**_-Me invitaron a un cumpleaños y yo no me llevaba muy bien que digamos con mis compañeros de clase pero mi mama insistió en que vaya y como mi hermana o mi hermano no podían acompañarme, fui sola-_** ella se encogió de hombros. **_–No recuerdo como o en qué momento me encerraron en el cuarto de reparación-_** ante aquello, un recuerdo se le vino a Golden.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!- sus amigos lo miraron. –Fue en el momento en el que yo estaba "desactivado" y sentado en la obscuridad de esa habitación- miro a Lara. –Pude ver cómo te encerraban y tú, después de gritar mucho, te sentaste en el piso y empezaste a llorar. En algún momento todo quedo en silencio y, al día siguiente, pude ver como llegaba el dueño del restaurante…-

**_-…pero al ver que yo no respiraba, llamaron a los paramédicos pero ellos no pudieron salvarme-_** le sonrió con tristeza Lara. Justo en eso, ella se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y una mueca de dolor paso por su pálido rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupad Chica, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y ponía su mano en su espalda. Lara se enderezo y un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a ser como eran hace tan solo unos segundos.

**_-S-Se alimenta de mi-_** ella miro a Foxy. **_–Al igual que se alimento de Foxy durante 10 años-_**

-¡Un momento!- Foxy se acerco a Lara y la miro de frente, el zorro se veía muy enojado. Lara lo miro, ella ya sabía lo que venía. -¡¿Esta alma fue la que me impulso a morder a esa niña?!- todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Lara asentía.

**_-Vamos- _**se dio vuelta y empezó a avanzar. **_–Tenemos que salvar a Elisa y a Mike-_**

**_… … … …_**

-¿¡Quien eres y que quieres!?- pregunto Mike en cuanto aquel polvo negro se agrupo y empezó a formar una figura.

**-Mi nombre es Akuma-** respondió la figura de negro pero ninguno de los dos podía ver su cara. **–Y lo que quiero es alimentarme-** una brazo se podía ver entre todo aquel polvo y, en lo que parecía ser la mano, se podía ver una de las mascaras de los disfraces robóticos.

-¿A-Alimentarse?- pensó aterrada. -¿Q-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto asustada al ver que esa figura se acercaba a ella y empezaba a tomar forma.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella!- grito Mike pero aquella cosa obscura no le hizo caso. Un grito salió de la boca de Liz al ver como la máscara era acercada lentamente a su rostro y, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, la puerta fue abierta de golpe y una figura blanca agarro el brazo obscuro que tenia la máscara.

**_-¡Aléjate de mi sobrina!-_** Liz sonrió al ver quién era.

-¡Tía!- justo en eso, los "animatronics" se acercaron a ambos. -¡Chicos, que alegría me da verlos!-

-A nosotros también Liz- contesto Foxy, mientras desataba sus muñecas. Chica estaba desatando sus tobillos, mientras que Bonnie y Freddy desataban a Mike y Golden se ponía en frente de ellos. Lara, después de mucho forcejeo, fuel mandada a donde estaban todos, siendo atrapada por Golden.

**_-Gracias-_** Lara le sonrió al oso, quien asintió y la soltó. Una risa espantosa se empezó a escuchar por aquel pequeño cuarto para después acercarse tapidamente a Lara y arrastrarla hacia otro lado. **_-¡Suéltame!-_** fue lo último que se escucho antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

-¡No!- sin decir nada y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Liz corrió fuera del lugar. Mike y los "animatronics" la siguieron.

**_… … … …_**

Apenas aquella cosa obscura se detuvo, soltó a Lara y enseguida los demás llegaron.

**-Son unos tontos-** como si nada, aquella cosa obscura fue directamente hacia Liz pero Mike se interpuso, lo levanto en el aire y lo lanzo, estampando su espalda contra la pared.

-¡Mike!- Liz corrió hacia el guardia y lo miro con preocupación.

**-Es una lástima que ustedes no me sirvan para alimentarme-** hablo Akuma con superioridad y fingida pena. Todos vieron sorprendido como Akuma tomaba forma levemente: parecía casi humana, de piel blanca, ojos rojos como la sangre, uno blancos colmillos se podían ver en su sonrisa siniestra, ropas negras, cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y negro como la noche.

-Es lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros pero…¿de qué se alimenta?- murmuro Mike para que solo Liz lo escuchase. Elisa se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que aquella voz se le hizo familiar.

-Eso es- murmuro lentamente. Mike y Liz se levantaron lentamente, viendo atentos a Akuma. –Se alimenta de la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento- susurro recordando las palabras que sonaban en su mente.

**-Que niña más lista-** Akuma rodeo lentamente a Liz y a Mike con una sonrisa sarcástica el su blanca cara. **-¿Te dijo un secreto?- **una risa extraña salió de su boca.** –La única persona que evitaba que me debilitara o desapareciera era ese zorro-** señalo al mencionado.

-¿Es por eso que me hiciste morder a esa niña?- pregunto Foxy, sintiendo crecer dentro de él un odio hacia Akuma.

**-Si-** sonrió de manera tenebrosa para después fruncir el seño. **–Pero si no fuera por ese estúpido oso…- **señalo a Freddy y lo miro con odio. **-…o por cualquiera de los demás, yo hubiera seguido alimentándome de ti-**

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver?!- Liz dio un paso adelante y miro con odio a Akuma. -¿Te metiste a mis sueños, me ahorcaste mientras dormía, hiciste que caminase dormida con la intención de lastimarme o matarme, me hiciste doler el cuerpo y el corazón solo para tener una nueva fuente de energía?- el seño de Liz se frunció un poco mas (si eso era posible).

**-Obviamente niña-** se acerco al zorro y lo rodeo lentamente. **–Pero nadie se compara con esta fuente de energía-** con una malvada sonrisa, se adentro al cuerpo del zorro. Foxy cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.

-¡Foxy!- cuando se estaban por acercar al zorro, vieron como este se levantaba y se enderezaba, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y dejaba ver a su único ojo visible totalmente rojo. Con una siniestra sonrisa, "Foxy" se dio vuelta y golpeo a Chica, mandándola hacia un costado y haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara contra la pared y quedara sentada en el piso.

-¡Oye!- "Foxy" intento pegarle a Bonnie pero este detuvo el golpe agarrándolo de las muñecas. Con una sonrisa malvada, "Foxy" se libero y lo golpeo, dejándolo tirado al lado de Chica.

-¡No!- Liz, al ver que seguiría golpeando a sus amigos, se acerco rápidamente y abrazo por la cintura al zorro, enterrando su cara en el pecho del zorro.

-¡No Liz, aléjate de él!- grito Mike pero la niña no le hizo caso. Con fuerza, "Foxy" clavo sus jarras en los brazos de la niña, causando que ella gritara de dolor y que unas lagrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos. Freddy, Golden y Mike vieron con miedo e impotencia aquello.

-F-Foxy, r-reacciona por f-favor- suplico Liz levantando la mirada y mirando al rostro del zorro, quien no dijo nada y enterró un poco más sus garras en el brazo de la niña, causando mucha sangre los manchara a ambos. –Por favor Foxy, tú no eres así..- gimió levemente. -…r-reacciona, no p-permitas que ella te controle. R-Recuerda quien eres…- sollozo un poco. -…e-eres nuestro amigo, p-parte de n-nuestra familia…- "Foxy" seguía sin reaccionar. –C-Cuando llegue aquí, lo hice con l-la sola e-esperanza de huir de las peleas de m-mis padres pero…¿s-sabes con que me e-encontré?- sonrió a pesar del dolor. –M-Me encontré c-con amigos…y u-una familia…Somos una f-familia Foxy- Freddy se adelanto un paso y se paro detrás de Liz pero a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Ella tiene razón amigo, nos volvimos una familia desde antes de ese accidente- Chica se acerco junto a los demás y se pararon al lado de Freddy.

-Te queremos Foxy- Chica le sonrió.

-No nos abandones- hablo esta vez Bonnie con una leve sonrisa.

-Pelea contra ella, no dejes que te controle- Mike le sonrió.

-Por favor Foxy, vuelve con nosotros- Golden le sonrió. El ojo visible de Foxy volvió lentamente a la normalidad, al mismo tiempo que el caía para atrás de sentón y, en su lugar, se dejaba ver Akuma con sus garras obscuras clavadas en los brazos de Liz. Foxy agito levemente la cabeza, para después levantar la mirada y fruncir el seño ante la escena.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Foxy se levanto e intento atacar a Akuma pero esta se rio y empezó a flotar, alegándose del piso y sin soltar a la niña. Liz gimió de dolor, mientras que mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Con odio, Akuma tiro a Liz y Lara, con rapidez, atrapo a la niña y la bajo suavemente.

**_-¿Estás bien Elisa?-_** pregunto preocupada.

-C-Creo q-que s-si- respondió Liz con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –T-Tía…t-tengo m-mucho s-sueño- Lara no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió con tristeza a la niña y empezó a acariciar el cabello de la niña, mientras que con la otra sostenía la espalda de Liz. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a ambos, preocupándose al ver tanta sangre. Liz los miro un momento, para después sonreírles a pesar del dolor y eso, molesto de sobre manera a Akuma.

**-¡No lo entiendo!-** grito llamando la atención de todos. **-¡Te herí, te hice sufrir! ¡¿Y aun así sonríes?!-** con odio, se abalanzo sobre Mike, estampando la espalda de este contra la pared más cercana y sosteniéndolo del cuello. Levanto su brazo, sus dedos se juntaron lentamente y se podía ver perfectamente una punta muy filosa en su lugar. Son compasión, enterró aquella punta filosa en el hombro derecho del guardia, causando que este soltara un leve grito de dolor.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Chica y Lara se quedaron con Liz, mientras que los demás se acercaron a donde Mike. Akuma sonrió malvadamente y soltó a Mike, dejándolo caer de sentón en el piso. Akuma se alejo del guardia, mientras que Golden se arrodillo al lado de Mike.

-Respira profundo Mike…- le aconsejo con preocupación, mientras que Mike se sujetaba el hombro dañado y apretaba los dientes con dolor, al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente.

-¡¿Haces todo esto solo para alimentarte?!- grito Bonnie enojado.

**-Por supuesto-** sonrió y se rio ligeramente. **–Todo sentimiento negativo me hará más fuerte. La tristeza y el dolor jamás desaparecerán del mundo-**

-Quizá tengas razón- Freddy sonrió, confundiendo mucho a Akuma. –Pero existen sentimientos que pueden remplazar a la tristeza-

**-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!- **Akuma frunció el seño, al mismo tiempo que sentí como se debilitaba lentamente.

-No, el tiene razón- Foxy sonrió. –Nosotros pensamos en un principio que todo esto era una maldición pero, con el tiempo, nos volvimos mucho más unidos-

-Ni siquiera ese accidente del 87 que TÚ causaste logro separarnos- Bonnie sonrió pero una mueca de sorpresa se presento en el rostro de todos al ver como Akuma empezaba a ser cada vez más transparente.

**-No será la última vez que me vean…pero a la próxima, matare a esa niña y a ese guardia-** pensó Akuma, antes de desaparecer con un grito.

**_… … … …_**

-T-Tía, ¿q-que p-paso?- pregunto Liz, ella había escuchado ese horrible grito.

**_-Tus amigos lograron que Akuma se desvaneciera-_** Lara sonrió levemente. **_–Me liberaron-_**

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Chica. Lara la miro y le sonrió.

**_-Si…-_** miro a Liz. **_–…pero no te preocupes Elisa, te estaré viendo y te cuidare, no importa donde estés-_**

-G-Gracias…- Lara dejo lentamente a Liz en brazos de chica y se levanto. -¿T-Tía?-

**_-¿Qué pasa?-_** se agacho un momento y espero a que hablara.

-T-Te q-quiero m-mucho- Liz sonrió.

**_-Yo también pequeña-_** beso con dulzura su frente. **_–Me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera sido de otro forma…y haber podido estar a tu lado-_** con una sonrisa, Lara desapareció lentamente.

-A mi también- pensó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose cansada y débil.

**_… … … …_**

-Por lo menos todo termino- suspiro Foxy, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de Bonnie y Freddy.

-No creo que esto haya terminado tan fácilmente- pensó con preocupación Golden, para después mirar a Mike y encontrándose con que tenía los ojos cerrados. –Mike, despierta- pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Vio con miedo como la mano que sostenía su hombro herido caía lentamente y dejaba ver que estaba cubierto de sangre. –Chicos, tenemos un gran problema- Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie se voltearon hacia el oso dorado. –Mike no despierta-

-¡Liz tampoco!- exclamo angustiada Chica. La miraron a ella y era cierto, Liz estaba tirada en el piso y con los brazos cubiertos con sangre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Bonnie preocupado.

-No lo sé- contesto Freddy pensativo y preocupado.

-Demonios…- murmuro Foxy, quien se había acercado al guardia y había mirado la herida de este. La herida era profunda y sangraba mucho, al igual que las de Liz. -…sus heridas son muy profundas y no tenemos lo necesario para curárselas- apenas dijo esto y la puerta principal se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver una figura humana.

-Buen di…hay no- se escucho la voz del Sr. Juan, quien se acerco rápidamente a todos.

* * *

**Mica: Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar comentarios, también que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Cuídense, un abrazo y adiós!**

**P/D: Recuerden que falta un capitulo mas XD**


	10. ¡El final y un aviso!

**Mica: ¡Hola! Ahora sí, este es el final. Espero que lo disfruten y perdónenme por los errores (y/o horrores ortográficos)…ho y antes de que se me olvide, les avisare que ¡habrá una segunda parte de esta historia! Jaja, lo empezare en cuanto pueda y otro cosa, ¿me pueden dar los nombre de los nuevos "animatronics" de Five Night at Freddy's 2? ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final con esta historia! Y, ahora sí, les dejo que lean ^_^**

* * *

-¿Mike? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Juan estaba sorprendido, viendo como el mencionado entraba a "Fredddy's pizza". Mike estaba vestido con su uniforme de guardia, su usual gorra y una sonrisa nerviosa. Juan se acerco a él y lo miro con reproche. Después de todo, Juan y Mike se habían vuelto buenos amigos. –Te dije que no vengas a trabajar, recién hace una semana saliste del hospital-

-T-Tranquilo señor, estoy bien- contesto Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que puedes decirme Juan- suspiro levemente y sonrió. –Está bien, puedes quedarte pero cuídate…Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Liz?-

-Estoy muy bien tío- contesto la mencionada entrando al lugar con una gran sonrisa. Tenía un pantalón negro, una remera verde manga corta, zapatillas negras y una gran sonrisa. Juan la vio bien, gracias a su remera manga corta podía ver un vendaje blanco que legaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos.

-Nunca voy a entenderlos…a ninguno de los dos- Juan negó lentamente con la cabeza pero tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Liz y Mike se rieron ante aquello. El dueño del lugar miro su reloj de muñeca y suspiro. –Perdonen pero me tengo que ir- empezó a caminar. –Llámenme cualquier cosa, cuídense por favor- se despidió con un ademan de mano y con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- ambos vieron como Juan salía del lugar y cerraba detrás de él las puertas con llave. Liz sonrió enormemente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Mike se rio levemente y la siguió.

-¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?- pregunto la niña curiosa. Los "animatronics" no estaban en el escenario, lo cual extraño a ambos pero no lo suficiente.

-No se- se encogió de hombros Mike. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

**_… … … …_**

-Esto es muy aburrido- hablo Foxy rompiendo el silencio. Todos ellos estaban sentados en el piso de aquel pequeño cubículo donde el guardia se ponía a vigilarlos pero, desde que Mike fue al hospital, nadie más había puesto un pie en esa zona.

-Tienes razón- Chica suspiro y bajo la cabeza con tristeza. –Extraño de Liz y a Mike-

-No dudes que nosotros también Chica- Bonnie apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió levemente.

-Oigan, ¿creen que ellos…vallan a volver algún día?- pregunto de la nada Chica.

-No dudes que si lo van a hacer- respondió pacientemente Golden. Justo en eso, el oso dorado levanto la cabeza y sonrió. –Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- todos, al escuchar aquello, se dieron vuelta y vieron a…

-¡Mike!- todos se levantaron y se acercaron al mencionado, quien sonrió levemente a cada uno de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estas amigo? ¿Y tu hombro?- pregunto Freddy preocupado pero animado al ver a su amigo.

-Estoy bien, salí desde hace dos semanas pero recién pude venir hoy- respondió con una sonrisa para después tocar su hombro herido. –Y mi hombro estará bien, sigue sanando y tengo que evitar hacer mucha fuerza-

-¡Te extrañamos Mike!- con una sonrisa y mucha emoción, Chica abrazo cuidadosamente al mencionado. Mike sonrió levemente y le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado.

-Yo también los extrañe- se separo de su amiga y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo esta Liz?- pregunto Foxy.

-¿Qué te parece si te responde ella?- pregunto con diversión y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Los "animatronics" se miraron entre si y siguieron al guardia en silencio.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Liz!- corrieron hacia la mencionada, quien estaba sentada en el borde del escenario. Liz sonreía, al mismo tiempo que les sonreía a todos sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- pregunto Golden.

-Bastante bien- sonrió y toco suavemente el vendaje de uno de sus brazos. –Salí ayer por la tarde del hospital. Me dijeron que no haga fuerza y que me tengo que cambiar los vendajes- señalo al guaria y se rio. –Al igual que Mike-

-¡Oye! Yo no les iba a decir eso- aquello causo una risa en general, incluso Mike suspiro y se rio. Foxy miro a sus amigos, después a las vendas de Liz y suspiro levemente.

-Foxy…- el mencionado, quien se dio cuenta recién de que todo había quedado en silencio, miro a Liz. -…sabes que esto no es tu culpa, ¿verdad?- ella toco sus vendas y lo miro con preocupación.

-S-Si…- el zorro debió la vista, él sabía que no era su culpa pero Akuma había utilizado SU cuerpo para lastimar a Liz, a Mike y golear a sus amigos. Freddy lo miro un momento, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Con que…- hablo Freddy con tono misterioso, llamando la atención de todos. Foxy, quien era el que tenía al oso más cerca, se preparo para cualquier cosa. -…te sientes culpable, ¿he?- Freddy puso las manos en garra. Con aquello, Chica y Bonnie entendieron a que se refería el oso, mientras Golden se rio al entender en qué dirección iría todo eso.

-N-No, c-claro que n-no- Foxy empezó a retrocedes, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Freddy se rio y empezó a avanzar. Justo en eso, Foxy entendió todo. -¡Ni se te ocurra Freddy!- apenas dijo esto y tuvo que empezar a correr, al mismo tiempo que el oso sonrió y lo empezó a perseguir. Foxy intento escapar pero los demás "animatronics" se unieron al juego y lo dejaron sin salida. Mike y Liz se rieron, viendo como Foxy aplastado en un abrazo de sus amigos.

* * *

Mi nombre es Elisa Schmidt pero me dicen Liz y tengo 13 años. Soy hija adoptada del guardia de seguridad de "Freddy's pizza", Mike Schmidt. Les diré que ese día, fue bastante raro. Mis padres fueron llamados por los doctores del hospital para decirles mi situación y, en cuanto me vieron en una camilla con vendas en los brazos, corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaron y de lo cuan preocupados estaban. Yo simplemente me deje abrazar, esperando pacientemente a que se tranquilicen. Una vez que me soltaron, respire profundo y me prepare para decirles lo siguiente.

-Q-Quiero que me p-pongan en a-adopción…- le dije firme pero nerviosa. Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos, preguntándome la razón de aquello. Yo les respondí con l verdad, contándoles mis sentimientos de los últimos 8 años. Ellos se miraron con tristeza.

-¿Estas…segura de esto cariño?- me pregunto mi madre. Yo asentí. Después de mucha conversación, mis padres fueron a conocer a Mike. Yo estaba feliz de que aceptaran que Mike me adoptara pero ellos pidieron poder hablar o verme, a lo cual mi padre (me encanta decirle así XD) acepto sin ningún problema.

Sinceramente, pedirles a mis padres que me den en adición y pedirle a Mike que me adopte fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida ¡Estoy tan feliz! Apenas salí del hospital y fui al frente, me encontré con Mike y el Sr. Juan, quien me dijo que le podía decir tío jaja. Tengo una nueva familia y estoy muy feliz de que los "animatronics" sean parte de ella. Y no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero ¡estoy emocionada por empezar la escuela! Nueva familia, nueva casa, nuevo apellido, nueva escuela y por tanto, ¡una nueva vida! ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA! De ahora en adelante, no tendré que escuchar las peleas de mis padres…ya no más.


End file.
